KILLING ME SOFTLY
by MissWeasleyJackson
Summary: COMPLETO. Al parecer Draco siente más de lo que dice, esperamos que Pansy también pueda verlo.
1. leaving you

**KILLING ME SOFTLY **

**(El titulo nada que ver con la canción)**

**Si nada de Harry Potter me pertenece por que si así fuera no tendría que andar viviendo del prestado, ni siquiera me pertenece Aleksa por que es mi hermana, entonces me quedan David Jackman y Zoy por el momento.**

**Bien, este es mi primer fanfic incursionando en lo romántico, lo que pasa es que no se que me pasa pero por mas que trato de escribir un fanfic serio siempre termino escribiendo algo gracioso. Como yo detesto el Draco/ Hermione hacer un relato Draco/ Pansy siempre me pareció una buena idea,  antes que nada yo me imaginaba a Pansy con el cabello color rubio cenizo, gracias a la película ya no la puedo describir así porque el Draco de mi fanfic es Tom Felton y sería difícil imaginarse a otra Pansy de forma que  es pelinegra ya saben. Ahora bien para nadie es secreto que no me gusto la Orden del Fénix así que todos mis fics son del quinto curso, donde _no existe Umbridge, si existe Sirius y bueno Harry no es un completo_… uhm no se cual seria la palabra apropiada, en fin lean y disfruten por favor y díganme si les gusto. Aclaro que como mi hermana dice lo que paso en la orden del fénix era como un "mal necesario"**

**PD: CONTIENE TOQUES DE Ron/ Hermione NO PUDE EVITARLO. **

**Capitulo 1. Leaving you (dejándote)**

Bueno para los protagonistas es su quinto año en Hogwarts. Aquella tarde despues de la comida todos se encontraban muy excitados debido al anuncio del director del colegio de la realización de un nuevo baile, para darle un poco de alegría al alumnado, al menos eso pensaba Dumbledore. La primera preocupación, antes que nada es la pareja con la que se va a asistir.  Para los que tienen novia no es problema, aunque cualquiera sabe que por cortesía de todos modos se suele invitar, otros como Ron Weasley se plantean la opción de no asistir al baile, eso es preferible a tener que buscar una chica. Y pues otros como Harry Potter han perdido un poco el miedo.

Sin embargo unos pisos mas abajo, en la sala común de Slytherin se gestaba un futuro problema. Draco Malfoy  había terminado sus deberes ya, bueno la mitad de ellos la otra mitad le tocaba hacerla a Pansy, pero como dicen por ahí "el amor es ciego" y tonto gracias a ella; aun así parecía que últimamente "la princesa"de las Slytherin se estaba despertando de un largo sueño, ella soñaba que Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de ella. Que apreciaba todo lo que hacia por el, que era algo mas que un objeto de exhibición y dama de compañía pero… a quien quería engañar, si claro a ella misma, sus compañeros la habían apodado "la princesa", pero hasta que el tono sarcástico se volvió insoportable supo que se burlaban por andar cual cenicienta detrás de Malfoy, claro que muchas la envidiaban pero era porque no lo conocían, ella misma no lo hacia.

- terminaste ya?

 La voz fría que provenía de la escalera la saco de sus pensamientos

- si hace bastante- dijo ella levantándose del sillón y entregándole al sujeto de ojos grises un montón de pergaminos.

- adonde vas?- dijo Draco cuando ella le dio la espalda.

- llevo encerrada 4 horas haciendo** nuestros** deberes, quiero salir

- adonde?- pregunto el mas curioso que de costumbre, había algo en la actitud de Pansy que le extrañaba.

- por ahí.

- voy contigo

- no gracias -dijo ella y se alejo rápidamente dejándolo bastante sorprendido, usualmente ella no daba un paso sin su permiso.

Pansy se sintió orgullosa de su pequeño acto de valentía, pero también tenia miedo de que Draco se enojara con ella, mientras caminaba no se daba cuenta de adonde iba, pero si se dio cuenta de algo, uno de los estúpidos guardaespaldas de Malfoy la venia siguiendo, "vaya si es discreto", pensó ella, no tenia caso si iba a ser así, no tenia gracia ir a ningún lado, en especial por que quería colarse en las cocinas, el estomago le rugía de hambre. Dio media vuelta y regreso a su sala común, al entrar vio a Draco sentado junto a la chimenea.

- un paseo muy corto no?

- habría sido mas largo si Crabbe no me estuviera persiguiendo- al terminar de decir la frase el idiota entro por el hueco en la pared, ella tomo con brusquedad su mochila y se encamino a su cuarto

- adonde vas?- pregunto Draco sujetándola por la muñeca

- a dormir

- no preferirías quedarte acá? – Dijo él  con voz insinuadora que en otro tiempo la habría hecho volar

- no- respondió con toda la intención de zafarse

- si yo fuera tu me quedaría

Pansy se sintió extraña, hacia mucho se había acostumbrado a las amenazas de Malfoy pero igual le tenia miedo, sabia algunas de las cosas que el y su padre hacían y no le agradaba tenerlo de enemigo, sin embargo hacia ya mucho que había dejado de gustarle, las fantasías que toda joven alberga en su corazón habían muerto gracias a el, esa noche ella no quería fingir que era diferente…

- estoy muy cansada, tengo sueño

Pero Draco le respondió jalándola hasta que quedo sentada a su lado, su rostro se veía visiblemente molesto, Crabbe desapareció dejándolos solos.

- estas muy altanera hoy- al decir esto la tomo por el mentón para besarla, si no estuviera tan cansada le daría igual, finalmente termino besándolo en respuesta porque no era tan valiente como para negarse a ello. Después de unos minutos de estar así, el la miro fijamente

- y eso que es?

Una gruesa lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la chica

- nada- dijo ella secándose con la mano

- no quieres mentirme verdad?

- nunca lo he hecho

- mas te vale, ya vete no soporto que te pongas as

Pansy subió corriendo feliz de poder descansar y librarse de su… de Malfoy , al llegar al dormitorio las chicas estaban hablando pero antes de abrir la puerta escucho su nombre en la conversación, lo cual le obligo a quedarse prestando atención, aunque hubiera preferido entrar para callarlas  le gustaba saber lo que sus "amigas" pensaban de ella.

- … si pero no siempre ha sido as

- ja recuerdas como antes corría detrás de él todo el tiempo

- si como si fuera su elfo domestico

- pero a su elfo lo trataría mejor

- solo falta que la mande a lavarle la ropa o algo as

- creen que  Draco ya dejo de gustarle?

- no creo, no recuerdas como lo miraba en primero y en segundo, parecía que iba a llorar de emoción

- oye , todas lo mirábamos así, zoy aun lo hace

- esa es mirada de deseo, que es diferente

- si pero ahora… ayer que estábamos en el corredor le dije que me acompañara por si me encontraba con Blaise, ya saben que ha estado molestándome y pues acabábamos de salir de la biblioteca, como siempre ella haciendo los deberes de Draco, luego fuimos al baño y al salir lo vio venir, se puso pálida y no roja como antes y cuando el la llamo  le dijo que iba para la biblioteca por que aun no terminaba los deberes de ambos, creo que quería que fuera con el al campo de Quidditch y ella le saco semejante excusa y me miraba como rogándome así que lo único que pude hacer fue decirle que teníamos mucho trabajo pendiente que se apurara, supongo que Draco la dejo por que necesita que le haga sus trabajos en especial ahora que le pusieron un par de redacciones extras pero usualmente ella jamás le mentiría y menos para evitar estar a su lado.

- bueno, eso que nos cuentas es grave por que hasta ahora es la pareja que mas había durado en Slytherin, supongo que tienen los días contados…

- de que pareja hablas? Cuando Draco Malfoy ha admitido que tiene algo con ella?, no recuerdas como se puso cuando ella nos dijo que al fin eran novios

- como si le avergonzara…

- si, nunca he entendido por que, es la mas bonita y en eso ya no tenemos objeción las chicas y bueno no será la mas lista pero…

- … pero hacer los deberes de Draco le ha ayudado mucho a subir sus notas

- claro si tiene que hacer todo dos veces

Al oír todo esto el corazón de Pansy parecía que iba a detenerse, le daba vuelcos con violencia, eso era lo que pensaban de su relación , y si él se daba cuenta de que ella trataba de evitarlo, y si se enteraba que el día del ultimo partido de Quidditch de Slytherin le compro un caramelo sangranarices a los gemelos de Gryffindor solo para tener una excusa para no ir y fingir lo emocionada que estaba de que perdieran de nuevo, en especial por que siempre terminaba desquitándose con ella y empezaba el monologo interminable que solo a ella le tocaba aguantarse por que era la única que entendía de Quidditch ya que Crabbe y Goyle apenas si entendían de cómo amarrarse los zapatos, claro, ese día fue el peor de todos por que obviamente no se tomo el antídoto a fin de permanecer en la enfermería el mayor tiempo posible y él llego allí y le empezó a hablar y se fue solo hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando ella se fue al baño después de haber ingerido sin que se diera cuenta una pastilla vomitativa. Lo que mas recordaba de ese día es que ni siquiera le pregunto como estaba. "Demonios me distraje", pensó Pansy mientras maldecía a la autora que por ponerse a recordarle cosas no la dejo seguir oyendo.

- hace un rato que baje, Malfoy la mando a seguir o eso creo

- por que?

- bueno Pansy salía cuando yo entraba y oí que Draco le decía a Crabbe "no la pierdas de vista" – la chica dijo esto tratando de imitar la voz de Draco, que sonó mas parecida a la de Lucius… hablando parsel.

- y por que crees que lo hizo? Crees que de verdad le importa?

- pues… no se en cuestiones románticas Draco parece… _Ron Weasley_- dijo el nombre del pelirrojo en un susurro

- oye no digas eso que si Draco lo oye nos puede lanzar una maldición por compararlo con la "basura de Gryffindor"

- pero es cierto, bueno en alguna forma

- creo que nos desviamos, hagámoslo democrático

- que es eso?

- …ahhhh…. Que levanten la mano las que piensen que Draco quiere a Pansy

Demonios, no puedo verlas, se dijo a si misma Pansy – por favor di el numero- susurro en voz baja.

- bueno, siendo as

- oye y tu en que vas con Blaise

- ah bueno pues no se creo que me compro un regalo o algo por que…

Pansy decidió esperar un momento para no levantar sospechas, cuando llegaron a la parte en que empezaron a especular que podría haberle comprado Blaise a Aleksa ella entro muy normal

- hola Pansy- dijeron todas casi en coro al verla surgir de la puerta entreabierta

- Hola chicas- dijo ella un poco hipócritamente- hablando de chicos, por variar?

- tu no digas nada que imagino que te estabas divirtiendo debajo… digo abajo en la sala común

- si, de lo lindo- dijo ella arrojándose sobre su cama sin mirar a sus compañeras.

- y… vamos a comprar túnica nueva para el baile? – pregunto Aleksa queriendo desviar el tema, sus compañeras de cuarto eran muy astutas y si la seguían interrogando terminarían dándose cuenta de que Blaise había sido reemplazado por George Weasley y eso si que seria un deshonor para ella, su casa, su familia, su club de juegos, su club de chicas, su club de ejercicio, su club de estudio, su club de intercambios informativos (chismes o "red de informantes" como le llaman en Colombia)

- uhm supongo que si, después de las vacaciones quede mas morena y el rojo ya no me favorece y tu?- dijo dirigiéndose a Pansy

- ahhhh, si seguro- tomo su toalla y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes.

El día siguiente la clase de Snape parecía más aburrida que de costumbre, incluso para los Slytherin, lo cual ya era mucho decir, no había nadie que la pasara peor en una clase de pociones que Gryffindor.

- bueno esta es una poción sencilla así que tienen media hora, el resto de la clase lo dedicaremos  a un repaso para los TIMOS, háganse por parejas

Pansy dio la vuelta para buscar a Aleksa o a Millicent, trabajaba mas o menos bien con ellas pero al dar la vuelta se tropezó con Draco, casi estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás ya que tenia el caldero en sus manos pero el la sujeto por la cintura, evitando que hiciera el ridículo frente a todos.

- gracias

- a donde ibas?

- con Millicent

- al parecer ya tiene pareja- Draco había enviado intencionalmente a Crabbe con ella y luego a Goyle con Aleksa que no pudo escapar a tiempo ya que trataba de esconderse de Zabini.

Ya Pansy sabia lo que le esperaba, claro que trabajar con Draco tenia sus ventajas, era como estar totalmente sola así que no tenia que gastar diez minutos en la repartición de labores porque al fin y al cabo ya sabia que todo le tocaba a ella, ah bueno y claro trabajar con Draco significaba una nota aceptable sin importar el resultado de la poción.

Después de unos momentos todo estaba listo y solo quedaba dejarla hervir por cinco minutos, usualmente se ponía a susurrar insultos en el tiempo libre pero tener a Draco tan cerca la ponía algo nerviosa ¿Por qué? Bueno no lo sabía así que se concentro en una pareja dos filas mas allá, la sangresucia regañando al pelirrojo, como demonios eran tan buenos amigos si se la pasaban peleando, claro todo el colegio sabia que se gustaban pero… que mas da, el era un inocente en esas cuestiones, sin embargo ella no podía negar que le gustaba la forma en la que la defendía cada vez que alguien la llamaba "sangresucia", usualmente ella o Draco.  De repente algo la saco de sus pensamientos, era él, acababa de tomarle la mano que ella tenia sobre la mesa

- que, ahora te gusta la comadreja?

- ja, que gracioso

- esta noche tenemos que patrullar

- creo que tienes que patrullar tu, no yo

- pero no quiero ir solo, además yo te acompañe la semana pasada

- pues no recuerdo haberte pedido que fueras- dijo Pansy retirando la mano de la mesa

- QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!!!!!!!!!!!- Malfoy no tenia la intención de gritar pero lo hizo y todos los susurros se suspendieron inmediatamente, Pansy parecía asustada y Draco le soltó la muñeca que había sujetado con fuerza, cuando todos volvieron a lo suyo, le susurro en el oído

- de esto hablaremos luego.

- pasa algo señor Malfoy? - Snape se aproximo al rubio disimulando el disgusto que tenia, ni por ser hijo de Lucius tenia derecho a interrumpir su clase

- no señor

- sea mas cuidadoso- dijo esto para que apenas Malfoy pudiera escucharlo.

Después de entregar la poción, se sentaron a escuchar a Snape que de vez en cuando le lanzaba algunas preguntas a los de Gryffindor, y aprovechaba para quitarles puntos, en ocasiones Draco le daba a Pansy miradas asesinas pero ella seguía tomando apuntes como si nada, en realidad después de un rato se distrajo mirando a la comadreja que parecía muy divertido pellizcando en la cintura a la sangresucia mientras esta se esforzaba por no reír. Por fin sonó la campana y todos salieron corriendo en bandada pues ya era hora de la comida, Pansy miro a los lados para buscar a sus amigas y las vio esperándola afuera en la puerta, sin embargo en ese mismo momento Draco la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y se la llevo casi a rastras al comedor.

"esto no puede ser nada bueno" pensó Pansy ya que Draco jamás se tomaba la molestia de tomarla de la mano y acabándola de gritar, tenia que ser un mal presagio. Al parecer lo mismo pensaban sus amigas por la cara que le hicieron cuando los vieron salir juntos.

Al llegar al comedor el cabeza rajada y su amigo salían corriendo, pasaron con tanta violencia que casi los empujan, cuando se fueron a sentar muchos de sus compañeros de casa se les quedaron mirando, Draco soltó a Pansy y por el resto de la siguiente hora no la volvió a determinar. Pansy se sentía algo avergonzada y también temerosa, claro que también algo molesta, para que tenia que tomarla de la mano, como si fueran… "tonta" se reprocho a si misma

**Flashback******

- de verdad y como fue?

- pues estábamos abajo y de repente  me beso

- así que ahora son novios?

- si, bueno eso creo

- no lo puedo creer no lo ganaste… en fin era de esperarse

**………………………………………**

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy

- si que pasa!!!!!!!!

- me pasas la tasa de la crema

- claro- tomando la tasa de enfrente de Goyle se la paso a su prima que la miro a los ojos como adivinando en que estaba pensando. Esta meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro para indicarle que no se preocupara, pero si se preocupaba, aun recordaba la ocasión en que confirmo lo poco que valía para Malfoy, a la salida de un partido de Quidditch una rubia de Hufflepuff se le acerco y empezó a hablarle, Draco parecía un poco fastidiado pero en algún momento le pregunto si tenia novia o si estaba con alguien y él muy imbécil respondió que no, con algo de cinismo en la expresión de su rostro. Recordó que ese día se la paso llorando y el lo soluciono evitándola con aquello de "son cosas de mujeres". Y ella que podía decir, después de eso como le iba a reclamar nada.

La hora que tenia para comer se paso en un segundo y ella apenas si había revolcado el contenido de su plato de un lado para otro, sintió que algo la jalo y se dio cuenta que era su "amigo" Draco quien la tomo por el brazo

- que clase tenemos?- le pregunto el con aparente normalidad

- herbologia

- bien, vamos ya

Si, a esa hora tenían herbologia con Ravenclaw, las plantas de ese día olían asqueroso así que se colocaron tapabocas para tratar de evitar el olor a azufre que despedían.

- bueno estas plantas son medicinales para el resfriado muggle común, usualmente a los magos no nos afecta pero es mejor estar prevenido,  las depresiones nos predisponen.

- asqueroso como todo lo muggle- dijo Malfoy en voz un poco alta, los de Slytherin rieron hasta que la profesora Sprout los miro severamente.

- bueno, lo que sirve es la flor de la planta, las raíces también se usan para pociones de olvido, para aumentar su potencia pero es muy dispendioso cortarlas por su mal olor.

Durante la clase aprendieron como cortarlas y luego vieron algunas flores del invernadero especial ya que el invierno se acercaba y en esa época la planta no florecía.

Pansy estaba haciendo un dibujo de la planta debajo de los apuntes que había tomado, al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada de un chico de Ravenclaw que inmediatamente aparto la vista y se puso rojo, ella se rió, hacia mucho que los demás chicos de la escuela la ignoraban como mujer, por aquello de que era como una pertenencia de Draco Malfoy y por lo tanto era mejor tenerla alejada. Sin embargo era la tercera vez que lo sorprendió observándola, las dos primeras lo ignoro por que creyó que se lo estaba imaginando. La clase por fin termino y todos salieron con rumbo a sus salas comunes o a la biblioteca, cuando iban entrando se toparon con el trío de Hogwarts

- ahí viene el hurón con su novia- dijo Ron con furia

- mas le vale que se mantenga alejado- contesto Harry cogiendo alistándose para tomar la varita, solo por si acaso.

Draco camino hacia ellos pero al parecer recapacito y empujando a Pansy empezó a guiarla hacia fuera de nuevo, hacia el lago.

- adonde vamos?- pregunto Pansy

- a un lugar donde podamos tener una pequeña charla.

Pansy trago saliva, nada bueno iba salir de esa pequeña conversación, entonces empezó a pensar en excusas, al llegar a un lugar un poco apartado Draco se paro en seco frente a ella.

- tienes un minuto para explicarme convincentemente lo que te esta pasando

- no es nada, ya déjalo

- no te atrevas a ponerme en ridículo otra vez

Pansy pensó que esa era la mejor oportunidad para decirle lo que pasaba, pero no sabia como, la mirada de Draco la ponía muy nerviosa, instintivamente miro hacia el castillo esperando que alguien la viniera a buscar, de pronto lo vio acercarse para besarla, ella por un reflejo retiro el rostro…

- Draco yo…

El le presto atención, no podía creer que Pansy de verdad quisiera darle alguna explicación, "seguro te va a pedir disculpas" pensó él, que trato de ignorar el hecho de que se había negado a  besarlo.

- mira yo… no quiero seguir… es decir… bueno la cosa es que no me disgusta ayudarte con tus deberes pero… - Pansy respiro profundo, dándose apoyo para decir lo que iba a decir- simplemente ya no tienes que fingir amabilidad para que yo te ayude,  es decir lo que quiero es que dejemos lo de los besos y demás, no los necesitas para convencerme de… bueno de lo que sea.

La cara de Draco se descompuso, obviamente esas no eran las palabras que esperaba, acaso estaba rompiendo con el. No eso no era posible en este mundo, ella no podía dejarlo, era totalmente ridículo, bueno claro que… en que le afectaba?, "un problema menos para mi" pensó, "ya no tengo que andar con ella para que me obedezca", al mirarla noto que ella esperaba una respuesta.

- como quieras- dijo Draco y le dio la espalda todavía un poco aturdido

**Nota de la hermana de la autora: **falta 5 minutos para las doce de la noche del día 6 de julio, y creí correcto hacer ciertas correcciones a este fanfic, ¡NO TENGO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA CON BLAISE ZABINI!, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando lo nombran y tampoco me gusta, como segundo quisiera agregar que yo no soy como Danax me describe en el fanfic, no me interesa hablar con las amigas sobre los bailes, es fastidioso, de ahí mi nombre Aleksa **Parkinson**, y mucho menos tengo intereses en Goyle aunque no puedo negar que en la película no esta nada mal, en fin esa no es la intención de la "pequeña" nota; lean el fic que esta re-guay, gracias****

_NA: Gracias a todos y les ruego que me envíen sus opiniones por que muero por sus comentarios. Gracias y besos._


	2. finally free

**Harry potter no me pertenece y ****_no_**** hago esto para lucrarme (el que quiera pagarme es bienvenido, pueden enviar sus lechuzas con un galeón a Danax Weasley, Colombia, Bogota, escritorio junto a la escalera y recibirán en su ventana cada capitulo de este emocionante fic)**

Antes que nada contesto reviews:

**Yoko** hola, gracias por tu mensaje, y por ser mi primer review, te envió un beso esperando que te guste esta segunda parte. A mi me gusta el Ron/ Hermione pero un día me dije a mi misma: "mi misma, ya que no encuentras historias de Pansy y Draco, por que no escribes una" y de repente mi cabeza se lleno de ideas, claro que los que leen mis otros dos fics me van a jalar del pelo por que no los he actualizado por escribir este.

**Aleksa parkinson:** niña por dios déjame en paz, tengo tres fanfics y me cuesta mucho actualizarlos, especialmente en estos momentos sabes? Pero gracias por tu INpaciencia y por estimularme a escribir.

**Babyjapan** para ser sincera solo he leído tu Ron/ Hermione y me encanta, por algo estas entre mi lista de alerta. Espero que te guste lo que yo escribo, y pues si estas aquí espero que sea por que así fue.

**Marisa**** Malfoy: **bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo que espero te guste tanto como a mí por que hay que ver que a pesar de que Ron y Hermione son mi pareja favorita por alguna razón me he inspirado mas fácilmente con este. Gracias por tu review.

**Mary**bueno,es cierto, yo jamas he leido un Draco Pansy o algo por el estilo, y por eso empece con este, de verdad aprecio tu review y ojala encuentres que te gusta este capitulo, besos.

**CAPITULO 2**

Pansy suspiro fuertemente y no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios, el se dio la vuelta y ella salió corriendo para alcanzarlo y volver juntos, pero en lo que duro el trayecto hasta su sala común ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra.

Al entrar como de costumbre Pansy tomo la maleta de Draco y saco de allí sus pergaminos, buscando un lugar cómodo para sentarse; le gustaba la parte de la mesa que quedaba dándole la espalda al resto del mundo en la sala; era mucho trabajo, dos redacciones para pociones, dos para encantamientos, tres para herbologia ya que la profesora sprout había vuelto a colocarle una extra a Draco por sus comentarios, y claro el no cerraba la boca por que no era el que sufría las consecuencias, pero por alguna razón que ella conocía bien se sentía muy feliz, libre al fin, y todos lo notaron incluso Draco que sentado junto a la chimenea la veía sonreír mientras escribía.

Goyle se acerco a Malfoy, extendiéndole un vaso con algo que había traído para beber.

- que le pasa?- le pregunto sentándose

Draco se quedo de piedra, no iba a decir "es que rompimos", no que estupidez, bueno la salida fácil

- cosas de mujeres

Goyle se encogió de hombros, estaba esperando a Crabbe para ir a buscar comida, morían de hambre y esperar hasta la cena era una eternidad así que iban a su reserva personal en una estatua del séptimo piso donde escondían comida y dulces. Usualmente le pedían a Pansy que les hiciera un hechizo a los pastelillos para preservarlos, ella ya había tratado un montón de veces de enseñárselo pero no hacían otra cosa mas allá de derretirlos o volverlos de otro sabor una vez por poco y envenenan a Malfoy que claro no era tonto para comer nada hechizado por ellos.

A la hora de la comida Pansy pidió que le trajeran algo por que no tenia tiempo suficiente así que las chicas le llevaron una tajada de pastel de carne con jugo de calabaza y dos manzanas que habían logrado rescatar de los orangutanes de Draco y los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch.

El siguiente fin de semana había salida a hogsmead pero con todo lo que tenia que hacer dudó que le quedara tiempo de algo así que recogió sus cosas dispuesta a irse a dormir ya que eran cerca de las diez, quedaban unos pocos alumnos allí, la sala común de Slytherin era muy espaciosa pero poco acogedora, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Bueno, se fue a dormir por que ya quería que llegara el día siguiente, el primero de muchas como una chica libre, eso de libre sonaba dramático pero así era, claro seria perfecto si Malfoy hiciera sus deberes el mismo o… bueno que se buscara a otra que los hiciera por el, claro seguramente ninguna era tan tonta pero… no perdía la esperanza de que ahora se buscara una novia y así ella pudiera tener mas tiempo libre.

Al subir vio que todas sus compañeras estaban dormidas, o al menos eso aparentaban por que al verla entrar todas se levantaron inmediatamente y la hicieron sentarse entre ellas

- muy bien, dinos que paso?

Pansy puso cara de inocencia

- no se a que se refieren

- si claro, ya dinos por que estabas tan feliz, tiene que ver con Draco?

- este… eh… si - no sabia si contarles o no.

- bueno… adelante que paso?

- paso que si a alguna le gusta se lo dejo, ya no hay problema por mi.

- un momento piensas compartirlo con nosotras…… ahhhhhhh rompieron? – dijo la chica al entender

- bueno es que… no se si alguna vez estuvimos juntos pero… supongo que si.

- y quien dejo a quien?

- fue de común acuerdo

- y por eso estabas tan feliz?

- pues claro, no decían que yo era como su elfo domestico y que andaba conmigo para que le hiciera sus deberes

- estabas escuchando

- no importa, de alguna forma me abrieron los ojos

- disculpa pero… no le estabas haciendo sus redacciones hace un momento?

- si claro, pero apenas consiga a otra yo me libro de ese problema y lo mejor es que ya puedo salir con otros chicos no les parece?

- pues desde ese punto de vista si..

- oigan les tengo una pregunta, ya no importa que me digan la verdad pero… el día que estaban hablando de nosotros, cuantas levantaron la mano a favor de que Draco me quería

- de verdad lo quieres saber?

- si..

- dos

- solo dos de cuatro?

- y que esperabas – respondido Millicent que en los últimos años empezaba a lucir mas como una chica, claro gracias a Pansy.

- mira – empezó Zoy - es que Aleksa y yo, nos hemos fijado a veces en clase y nos parece que el te mira, de esa forma que uno mira cuando alguien le gusta pero a veces con la forma de tratarte nos despista, en fin nos inclinamos a pensar que de alguna forma si te quiere.

- hablando de mirar, notaste como te miraba el chico de Ravenclaw?

- si..

- es guapo

- no mas que nuestro Malfoy

- nuestro?

- que? ya terminaron, puedo decirle como yo quiera- se defendió Aleksa

- y piensas hacerle caso?

- a que te refieres si ni siquiera me ha hablado…

- ya veremos…

Después de mucho hablar de chicos (como para variar) finalmente se fueron a dormir exhaustas de tantos nuevos temas que incluyeron la descripción física del chico de Ravenclaw.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió en calma, hasta que claro en la tarde tenia clase de defensa con Gryffindor (NA: acuérdense que aquí no existe Umbridge) el profesor Moody (el verdadero) seguía en su puesto, la clase estuvo medianamente interesante solo que éste Moody era mas aburrido, por supuesto solo el trío de Gryffindor conocía la verdad al respecto, el resto poseía una versión distorsionada de los hechos. Al salir Pansy se dirigió a la biblioteca, no quería volver a encerrarse en la sala común, aunque la biblioteca le daba dolor de estomago de lo aburrida que le parecía pero solo estaría allí un rato, sin embargo el rato se le hizo muy largo y se perdió nuevamente la hora de la cena, bien, no le importo mucho ya que arriba tenia una manzana que no se había comido además de una absurda cantidad de golosinas dietéticas que su madre le había enviado.

Miro su reloj, eran pasadas las ocho, recogió sus cosas y salió de allí con mucho animo, mas del que se merecía un día lluvioso pero… PLAF

- hay, lo siento

Pansy levanto la cara para mirar amenazadoramente pero... allí frente a sus ojos estaba David Jackman, el chico del que tanto habían hablado la noche anterior. Tenía los ojos verdes como se los había descrito Zoy y el cabello rubio oscuro en bucles muy cortos, además era mucho más alto que ella

- eh si yo venia distraída

- estas bien?

- si no te preocupes

- estas sola? – le pregunto mirando detrás de ella

- si, bueno por que lo preguntas

- no por nada- dijo el chico poniéndose rojo- es decir es que, me llamo David Jackman, tu eres Pansy cierto?

- Parkinson, si..

- lindo nombre

- ja, no me hagas reír por favor no sabes como lo deteste por mucho tiempo

- adonde ibas?

- a mi sala común… no mentiras al aula de Snape, me tiene que asignar mi ronda – a Pansy se le había olvidado por completo

- te puedo acompañar?

Pansy dudo antes de responder afirmativamente

- es difícil verte sin tu novio.

- que? no yo no tengo novio

- y Draco Malfoy?

- es solo un buen amigo

- segura?

- creo que conozco mi vida lo suficiente

- si lo siento, no eres como te imaginaba

- antipática, odiosa?

- discúlpame

- no esta bien, si lo soy pero no con todo el mundo, creo que con Gryffindor y a veces Hufflepuff

- y Ravenclaw?

- ya sabes que piensan la mayoría de Slytherin sobre la sangre no?

- bueno, tu y tu amigo son famosos por ello, pero me sigues pareciendo muy bonita

Pansy se sonrojo y bastante, gracias a su "amistad" con Malfoy no había podido acostumbrarse a los cumplidos de un chico.

- … y por eso recibí mi carta un año después

Pansy se reía, David le había contado como había sido criado dos años por una vieja loca que le disparaba a las lechuzas con una escopeta y por tanto estuvo a punto de no recibir su carta, consecuencia de aquello tenia 16 años pero estaba en quinto. Faltando unos pasos para llegar…

- discúlpame de nuevo pero… de verdad tu y Malfoy?

- no tenemos nada te lo aseguro

- en ese caso quieresirconmigoalbaile

- si - si- quiero- ir – contigo- al – baile

- perdón estaba nervioso

- olvídalo

- te veo luego

- adiós y gracias- dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla que le dibujo una sonrisa a David que no se pudo borrar en los días siguientes

Snape le comunico que no tenía que hacer rondas esa noche por un cambio que hizo con McGonagall, afortunadamente Slytherin estaba cerca, mientras caminaba se preguntaba que diría Draco si ella se negara a seguir ayudándole con sus deberes. Al entrar se encontró con el sujeto en mención de pie junto a una de las mesas hablando con Millicent quien al ver a Pansy se levanto y se fue rumbo al dormitorio. "Traidora" pensó Pansy, como se le ocurría dejarlos solos

- te divertiste con tu nuevo amigo?

- si bastante- respondió ella muy segura y se fue hacia las escaleras, de repente sintió un ligero golpe en el estomago

- ya que tienes bastante tiempo libre me puedes ayudar con esto verdad?

- pero ya me quería ir a dormir – dijo ella tomando por reflejo los pergaminos que estaban contra su abdomen

- hubieses llegado mas temprano

Ella recibió los pergaminos y se fue a sentar, de muy mala gana, claro que luego recordó a David y su sensual sonrisa y no se le hizo tan terrible si al menos tenía la libertad de verlo. Por supuesto la pobre chica no sabía que Malfoy tenía una noción de libertad muy cerrada y que las cosas no serian como ella había planeado.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y Pansy seguía envuelta en la redacción de Draco para historia de la magia, lo peor era que ella pertenecía al 99.9% de la población estudiantil que se dormía en esa clase, nada mas de tratar de recordarlo ya le había dado sueño, de repente escucho unos pasos que dirigían hacia ella, de inmediato volteo

- ¿sigues aquí? Pregunto Draco en pijama, bueno con una camiseta verde oscuro y pantaloneta negra.

- no, no me ves arriba durmiendo?

- si pudiera lo haría- dijo el en voz baja

- ¿a que viniste?

- esperaba hablar con mi padre- respondió el sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿a las doce de la noche? - Pregunto ella corriéndose un poco.

- sabes bien que nadie se debe dar cuenta que nos comunicamos tan seguido

Pansy se sentía tonta, en su afán de ser altanera se le había olvidado que aquello no tenia nada de raro. Draco miro por encima del hombro de ella

- no has avanzado la gran cosa

- préstame tus apuntes de historia de la magia y avanzaría mas- dijo ella mientras buscaba algo en la maleta de Draco. Este hizo una mueca que podía interpretarse como una risa forzada.

Pansy soltó un resoplido y comenzó a guardar los pergaminos.

- todavía tienes tiempo, es para la semana después del baile… ¿ya te vas?

- se me acabo la tinta- dijo ella con un tono de exasperación en la voz, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio

****

**_Ojala_****_ de todo corazón espero que les gustara, voy a actualizar mas seguido pero es que siempre tengo mucho que hacer, aproveché este fin de semana por que apenas salí de parciales, bueno que la fuerza los acompañe y gracias por leer._**


	3. Why can´t we be friends

**CAPITULO 3**

**Why can't we be friends**

Y llego el viernes, y con el todas las esperanzas de poder descansar un poco, aunque claro era la oportunidad para que la mayoría adelantaran los deberes atrasados, Pansy y Draco adquirieron una actitud muy formal, demasiado tal vez, pero era lo mejor para ambos, o eso pensaban las chicas de Slytherin que no paraban de acercarse y sonreírle al rubio platinado. Sin embargo la cabeza del chico se empezó a poblar de pensamientos extraños cuando llego el día de ir a Hogsmead, estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de Pansy y sus guardaespaldas, salir sin ella no le preocupaba, pero sintió como un fuerte golpe en el pecho cuando la vio salir del castillo junto con el estúpido Ravenclaw. "no se suponía que no iba a ir por que tenia mucho que hacer?", el se había encargado de ello dándole todos sus deberes y consiguiendo el record de redacciones extras, no quería verla moverse de su sala común y aun así allí estaba absolutamente bella del brazo de semejante imbécil. Un pensamiento se repitió en su cabeza como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace poco "y a ti en que te afecta?, puedes tener a cualquier chica, la que sea, solo escoge" Draco vio salir a la rubia de Hufflepuff y creyó encontrar la solución para esa molesta sensación de saber que Pansy ya no le pertenecía.

Cuando Draco abordo (aquí otra vez disculpas a la real academia de la lengua, solo los barcos y los aviones se abordan pero...) a Jenny vino a descubrir con un poco de vergüenza que su experiencia en romances era prácticamente nula, o al menos no sabia como iniciarlos, afortunadamente para el la chica estaba demasiado interesada así que fueron directo al asunto. Sin embargo la salida resulto aburrida para Malfoy ya que se paso el rato buscando con la mirada a Pansy y por otro lado Jenny no lo dejaba descansar ni un segundo, parecía que quería succionarle el alma, pronto lo único que deseaba era volver a Hogwarts, finalmente argumentando que tenia mucho que hacer, se deshizo de ella diciéndole:

- Yo te busco- mientras salía caminando a prisa antes de que la muchacha quisiera besarlo de nuevo y él terminara perdiendo la sensibilidad de sus labios.

Al encontrar a Crabbe y Goyle les lanzo una mirada que obviamente les ordenaba no preguntar nada acerca de lo acontecido, estaba bastante molesto y no podía realizar en su cabeza la razón exacta que lo tenia tan de mal humor, cuando caminaba haciéndose paso entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes que invadían las calles se paro de repente con una idea para la cual tampoco tenia explicación, siete minutos después salió del local de las vitrinas de madera con muchos menos galeones en sus bolsillos.

La tarde en hogsmead se extinguió tan rápido para los que se divertían que para Draco fue como una eternidad, al volver a Hogwarts, la noche se había hecho implacable y los carruajes parecían fantasmales junto a las figuras de los árboles que se balanceaban con fuerza debido al viento, al entrar en el castillo la mayoría traía las manos llenas de dulces y provisiones para lo que quedaba antes de salir a las esperadas vacaciones navideñas. Un poco alejados de la puerta principal Crabbe vio una pareja besándose y enseguida codeo a Goyle que boto las grageas que tenía en la boca con un efecto bastante desagradable en aquellos que lo vieron escupir cuando pasaban, ambos estaban bastante desconcertados y un poco a la expectativa de estar equivocados, enseguida se fueron caminando rápido hacia su sala común sabiendo que su lealtad estaba con Malfoy a pesar de que Pansy había sido su salvación (proveedora de alimento en tiempos difíciles) durante algún tiempo.

…………………………………………………………………………………

- Harry, esa en la puerta no era la novia del hurón?

- pues por lo que vi ya no debe serlo, a menos que Malfoy tenga una relación tan… liberal

- por que asumen que es su novia? Si es por eso cualquiera diría que hay un triangulo amoroso aqu

- lo hubo Hermione. Solo que con Harry y Viktor.

- Ron no puedes dejar de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para fastidiarme?

- ya sabes que no.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cuando los gorilas de Malfoy entraron en la sala, esta se encontraba inusualmente llena de gente, pero su "jefe" no aparecía por allí, no sabían si el había visto lo que ellos pero pensaron (NA: SI, pensaron) por tanto era mejor hablar.

- donde se habían metido?

- nos distrajimos con algo

- no comieron suficiente en hogsmead

- vimos a Pansy con un Ravenclaw

- aja

- besándose

Draco se levanto de la cama y los miro, pero antes de decir nada ellos le confirmaron lo que habían visto con más detalles de los que necesitaba. Se sentía bastante indispuesto y cuando por fin se quedo solo en el cuarto estuvo mirando por largo rato el paquete que descansaba sobre su cama, parecía que se forjaba en el una lucha interna que lo estaba consumiendo

- demonios- pronuncio con rabia contenida mientras lanzaba un cojín contra la pared y apretaba los puños. Decidió acostarse a dormir temprano dispuesto a levantarse con la mente más clara, aunque el se conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que Draco Malfoy no es de los que simplemente olvida. El único inconveniente es que después de girar muchas veces en la cama, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Ya eran las once de la noche y el dolor de cabeza era apenas soportable, su mente estaba llena de demasiados pensamientos poco agradables. Sentía que se estaba asfixiando encerrado en el dormitorio.

Al bajar las escaleras vio a una chica sentada, Pansy de nuevo concentrada en sus pergaminos, después de unos minutos regreso a la sala común, el dolor de cabeza se negaba a ceder.

"no debí, todo el mundo me vio", "ya Pansy no seas tonta, que te preocupa?".

- no vas a terminar si continuas tan distraída

Pansy bajo de la nube en la que andaba y aterrizo para encontrar a Malfoy en la mitad de la sala común, sostenía una caja en su mano derecha, tenia los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos; ella lo conocía bien para saber que le ocurría. Se acerco y coloco la caja en la mesa frente a ella, luego volvió sus pasos y se sentó en un sillón cercano. Evidentemente era un obsequio, no estaba segura de tomarlo

- no piensas abrirlo?

Lo tomo y abrió el empaque negro, saco un estuche del mismo color y después de destrabarlo encontró en el una pluma, dorada, muy bella pero además…

- pero… Draco esto es muy caro.

- problema para mi?

- no, es que…

- bueno pensé que una pluma que no necesita recargarse te seria útil y así no tengas excusas para no terminar **nuestros** deberes.

- pero son 50 galeones, eso es demasiado

- mira no estoy para esto, si no la quieres haz lo que sea con ella- dijo Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza

- no espera- Pansy se levanto y se coloco detrás de el en el sillón- es muy linda gracias

- olvídalo

- quieres ir con la señora Pomfrey?

"Acaso me conoce tanto?" Se pregunto Draco; por un momento pensó en decir que si, la cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza y se estaba desesperando. Antes de reaccionar sintió las manos de Pansy sobre su frente deslizándose hacia sus sienes, para luego empezar a masajear suavemente en forma circular, su respuesta fue dejar sentar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, era una sensación verdaderamente agradable, , las yemas de sus dedos frías lo refrescaban como la brisa en un día caluroso, el olor particular de su cuerpo lo embriagaba, le recordaba algunas de las flores que su madre cultivaba en el jardín de la mansión, para su propia sorpresa nada en el mundo podria hacerlo sentir mejor en ese momento a excepción quizá de poder sentar a Pansy en su regazo y besarla profundamente sabiéndola suya. Pero en el momento no…

- mejor?– pregunto la chica después de unos minutos, interrumpiendo las tribulaciones de Draco

- mucho mejor- dijo el, con una evidente cara de alivio tomando con su mano derecha la mano derecha de ella y besándola con suavidad en la palma.

Ante esto Pansy retiro la mano rápidamente y se alejo un poco de él. Ni por equivocación se dejaría envolver de nuevo en aquel falso mundo que ella misma se había inventado, ahora que le había puesto fin tenia que mantener las cosas de esa manera.

- ya me tengo que ir a dormir, tu también deberías o no podrás jugar mañana. Gracias por la pluma- dijo actuando muy acelerada y yéndose hacia la escalera con el obsequio en sus manos.

- huyes de mi?- dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla- acaso me ocultas algo?

Pansy se volvió hacia cruzando los brazos en el pecho, obviamente esa era la actitud "lo se todo" de Draco.

- si te ocultara algo, no lo sabrías en este momento verdad?- sus ojos se llenaban de algo que ella no podía definir como rencor pero que se le parecía mucho.

- Crabbe y Goyle me lo contaron, no tuve el placer de verte con otro, acaso…

- disculpa?- lo corto Pansy- yo no estoy con otro, estoy con David, y si alguna vez tuviste derechos sobre mi, ya los perdiste. Creí que era lo que habíamos acordado.

- me estas humillando frente a todo el colegio, piensan que me dejaste por ese.

- bueno que piensen lo que quieran, además tu mismo negaste muchas veces que fuéramos pareja así que por que habría de afectarte.

Si, eso mismo se preguntaba Draco, por que le afectaba de este modo?, sentía que no se conocía el mismo, así no era como tenían que ser las cosas, el simplemente debía esperar a que ella solita volviera rogándole, y después de rechazarla mucho y humillarla entonces dejarle que permaneciera a su lado, claro ese pensamiento solo le duro el primer día, ahora le costaba aceptar que el hecho de perderla definitivamente lo llenaba de pánico. No podía ser un espectador pasivo.

- ese no es el punto.

- cual es el punto entonces, por que tienes que ser así conmigo, me he esforzado mucho para ayudarte y solo pido a cambio que me dejes estar con alguien que me quiera y se ocupe de mi, acaso eso es demasiado?

- No- dijo Draco desarmado por completo-. No vas a ir conmigo al baile supongo

- voy a ir con David- respondió ella sin mirarlo

- yo quiero ir contigo

- ¿por que?

- por que nadie luce mejor de mi brazo

- ahí estas de nuevo, siempre tan vano

- trataba de halagarte

- pues lo haces muy mal, soy la única sangrelimpia físicamente aceptable para tus estándares y de tu misma edad, además de eso solía obedecerte no? Quizá eso me hace perfecta para ti.

- tu no entiendes

- estoy un poco harta de esto, por que iniciar una discusión por un par de besos…

- por los que le diste a el o los que no me has dado a mi?- la interrumpió Draco

- tal vez por los que le diste a la rubia Hufflepuff.

- esta celosa?- dijo el un poco esperanzado

- mas bien esperaba que ella te ayudara con tus deberes para poder tener mas tiempo libre para mi- respondió Pansy mirándolo desafiante.

- quieres una túnica nueva, puedo comprártela

- hay cosas que no se compran.

- y lo dices tu, crees que no me fijo lo que tu y tus amigas de arriba hacen en Hogsmead, comprar todo cuanto pueden y coquetean a todo el que se atraviese en su camino.

- si, hay cosas que cambian, otras no.

- que cambio en ti?

- Draco, detesto decir esto pero suenas melodramático.

- solo quiero de vuelta lo que es mío

- uhmmm…mi tía Elaine tenia un perro, cuando era cachorro le gustaba jugar con un lazo en el jardín, al envejecer dejo de gustarle pero aun así no permitía que se lo quitaran, lo quería para verlo en el piso afuera de la perrera, eso es lo que tu quieres no?

- me comparas con el perro de tu tía?- el chico miro a Pansy que tenia una expresión de desespero en el rostro- Puedes contestarme algo?

Pansy lo miro antes de asentir con la cabeza

- cuando cambiaron tus afectos por mi?- la mirada de Draco se concentro en la chimenea, las ultimas llamas revoloteaban y lo distraían de mirarla a los ojos a sabiendas de que no podía enfrentarla justo en ese instante

- desde que me di cuenta que solo era el reemplazo de Dobby- dijo ella tornando sus ojos fríos hacia el y subiendo las escaleras indignada por el comportamiento de Draco.

Él se quedo sin palabras, esperaba una negativa, que Pansy le dijera que aun se interesaba en , hasta hace un momento estaba siendo… dulce y de repente, tal vez era así por que ahora si lo veía como un amigo; decidió subir a su cuarto antes de que la cabeza le empezara a doler de nuevo, sin embargo ahora tenia dos cosas muy claras, estaba mejor con Pansy que sin ella, pero ya no le pertenecía e incluso dudaba altamente de poder hacer que volviera a el, aun si se rebajaba a pedirle que lo hiciera. La palabra melodramático le recordó algo, una escena familiar:

**flasback******

- LUCIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucius Malfoy llego con cara de pocos amigos al salón mas próximo de donde provenía el grito, la voz de su adorable esposa sonaba bastante molesta, al entrar vio a Narcissa y a su hijo sentados en el comedor.

- que pasa, ya me iba

- creíste que me ibas a evitar tan fácil? Tu hijo acaba de decirme que piensas llevarlo a Durmstrang a pesar de haber recibido su carta de Hogwarts.

Lucius lanzo una mirada de disgusto a su hijo, sin embargo Draco creyó que su madre iba a estar de acuerdo, como iba a saber que causaría esta discusión.

- no mires así a Draco, que me iba a enterar tarde o temprano

- podemos discutir esto después

- no hay nada que discutir, Draco no ira a Durmstrang y es mi ultima palabra. Como puedes querer enviar a nuestro hijo tan lejos, no voy a poder verlo en las navidades

- Narcissa no seas melodramática.

- no me hagas recordarte quien es el de las escenas melodramáticas

Al oír esto Lucius murmuro un casi imperceptible "de acuerdo" posterior a lo cual tomo su varita y desapareció ante la mirada atónita de Draco y triunfal de Narcissa. Draco nunca entendió a que se refería su madre y tampoco le intereso saberlo, ya se había metido en problemas por preguntar cosas que no debía y por entrar sin tocar en el cuarto de sus padres.

**Fin del flasback**

………………………………………………………………………………

Por otro lado Pansy estaba hecha un manojo de dudas acostada en su cama, acababa de iniciar algo mas serio con David y de repente Draco estaba allí en sus pensamientos de nuevo, solo por que por un momento le pareció que se interesaba genuinamente en ella, claro lo mas cerca de eso era "invertirle" -como el mismo lo llamaría- 50 galeones, "demasiado dinero" seguía pensando, le sorprendió un poco no haber sentido celos de verlo con otra chica, en realidad sintió alivio, supuso que eso significaba que ella podía hacer lo mismo y cuando David se acerco para besarla, aun así ella lo hizo esperar hasta que Draco paso de largo sin mirarla, claro que de todas formas se iba a enterar, mucha gente los vio.

**Gracias a los que me enviaron sus amables opiniones, gracias a los que leen pero no dejan review, háganlo si pueden. PD: he estado ocupada y muy enferma así que no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir, pero hago lo que puedo. Besos y Exitos.**


	4. Frozen

**Capitulo 4**

**Frozen******

Esa mañana a pesar de ser domingo se escuchaba mucho ruido alrededor, Pansy había olvidado por completo que estaba pendiente un partido de Quidditch en contra de Ravenclaw, estaba cansada y realmente no quería ir, tampoco le apetecía ver a David de nuevo y quería evitar otra discusión con Draco, se levanto para arreglarse pero fue emboscada por sus amigas.

- volviste tarde anoche pero hoy no te escapas- dijo Aleksa con una amplia sonrisa.

- fue solo un beso.

- a nosotras nos pareció más, dinos que tal?

- que tal que?

- pues que tal besa, como es, cuéntanos, tenemos muchas dudas.

- miren no estoy de humor, si, fue solo un beso, no la gran cosa.

- no te gusta, verdad?

- en realidad creo que me apresure por escapar de…

- de…- dijo Millicent esperando a que Pansy terminara.

- miren el partido empieza temprano así que vamos a desayunar.

- Pansy querida, piensas demasiado, solo diviértete- le dijo Zoy pasándole la mano por el cabello.

- y así tu te diviertes con Draco verdad?- le respondió la chica saliendo en dirección al baño.

Mirándose en el espejo Pansy era capaz de reconocer su belleza, su madre siempre se lo recordaba desde que era muy niña, era ella la que la había convertido en niña coqueta y superficial, pronto aprendió gracias al colegio y en especial a Draco que aquello no era de gran ayuda para en su vida, pocos chicos la tomaban en serio y sabia que la consideraban tonta, la primera vez que Draco se acerco a ella…

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Slytherin, el tercer año apenas acababa de empezar, con solo una semana era el peor año de su vida, jamás la habían humillado de tal forma y menos al frente de toda la clase, quería estar sola, quería desaparecer, también quería llorar pero no lo haría.

- oye...

Escucho una voz, cuando levanto la cara el muchacho al que había estado mirando durante dos años, le hablaba.

- ah…

- te levantas…

Pansy miro hacia donde estaba sentada, encima de una túnica, se imaginaba ella, de Draco. Al levantarse el chico tomo la túnica y se dio la vuelta.

- lo siento- dijo ella antes de que se fuera. Draco se volvió, había algo que le molestaba mucho en esa chica, su madre le había advertido que se cuidara de ese tipo de mujeres. Del tipo que ríen y coquetean con todo el mundo, no es que el la viera coquetear con nadie, eran muy jóvenes, pero siempre le había parecido tan superficial… aburrida para ser exacto. Sin embargo sentía un poco de morbosa curiosidad por saber…

- te pasa algo?

Pansy levanto la mirada, fijando en el sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no podía creer que le estuviera hablando.

- McGonagall… la muy… me humillo en frente de todos… yo.

- tu eras la que estaba jugando con maquillaje en la clase de transformaciones.

- NO!!!!, no era yo, Zoy puso un montón de cosas en mi regazo para enseñármelas, yo nunca me maquillo.

- lo se, por eso me pareció extraño…- Draco no encontraba nada mas para decir, sentía pena por ella- ****mira,olvídalo, créeme que hay cosas peores, pronto estará olvidado.

- no para mi, viste como se rió la estúpida sangresucia de Gryffindor?

- no lo vi, no estaba allí.

Pansy olvido que Draco no había presenciado aquella clase, ella instintivamente siempre lo buscaba pero aquella tarde no lo encontró, la clase sin el era muy aburrida.

- y donde estabas, por que no fuiste?

- ehhh, estaba en la enfermería, me sentía un poco mal.

Inmediatamente no le creyó pero no tenía ninguna forma de probarlo o de pedirle la verdad, más bien no tenia derecho.

- así que Granger se rió de ti- dijo el afirmando y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- la odio, los odio por estúpidos, odio a McGonagall y a veces pienso que también a Zoy- las lagrimas que desde hacia un par de horas amenazaban por salir lo hicieron por fin y ella se sintió vulnerable por el solo hecho de sentirlas correr por sus mejillas, sin dejar de mirar el piso las quito de su rostro con brusquedad.

- no es para tanto, no te preocupes ya les haremos pagar que se burlaran de ti.

Pansy levanto sus ojos a el con expectación, la palabra "haremos" no parecía muy común en él, que no salía de sus mismos dos amigos de siempre. Mucho menos para usar esa palabra con ella. Lo vio dar la vuelta y alejarse.

- de que te ríes? – pregunto Zoy parándose junto a Pansy, frente al espejo- acaso de ti misma?

- fue solo… un recuerdo.

- mira, sabes que te quiero mucho y sabes que me gusta Draco pero necesito saber la verdad- Zoy tomo a su amiga por el brazo y la giro para quedar cara a cara- de verdad Draco está en el pasado, no sientes mas nada por el?

- yo me hacia la misma pregunta ayer cuando besaba a David.

- parece que el elfo domestico se niega a dejar a su amo verdad? Claro, hasta hace unos días el elfo quería emanciparse- soltó Zoy de manera cruel mientras se recogía el cabello con un gancho.

- parece que querer no es suficiente.

- en que sentido lo dices.

- en el que sea, no importa.

- es muy linda esa pluma en tu mesa, y muy cara… parecía un regalo de alguien con mucho dinero.

- si, voy a escribirle una nota de agradecimiento al señor Malfoy.

- así que Draco trata de recuperarte?

- estas loca – respondió Pansy exasperada- solo pretende asegurarse de que termine sus deberes, creo que noto la otra noche que se me acabo la tinta.

- entonces me puedes devolver mi tintero?

- claro… - Pansy se dio la vuelta y salió casi corriendo, quería llegar al partido, sentía urgencia de ver a Draco, solamente quería verlo. Lucia genial con su uniforme. Que terminaran no significaba que no pudiera admirarlo, "solo verlo", se repetía cuando llego a las tribunas conciente de que la falta de alimento iba a consumirla. Lo estaba haciendo por que se sentía débil, liviana, extraña. Entonces vio aparecer a los jugadores, allí estaba Draco en su Nimbus, Gryffindor como siempre abucheaba a Slytherin, nunca les había importado, Ravenclaw enarbolaba banderas apoyando a su equipo, sin oír la orden de la señora Hooch todo el mundo ya estaba gritando. Durante los 45 minutos de juego ella siguió a Draco todo el tiempo en tanto que el le lanzo apenas un par de miradas furtivas.

El partido fue muy bien, en un principio la actuación del guardián de Slytherin no era lo que se esperaba, pero todo se soluciono cuando finalmente el buscador de Slytherin tomo la snitch. Con varios inconvenientes como por ejemplo que Draco tuvo que hacer un giro muy rápido y casi cayo en picada, afortunadamente logro elevarse y al tomar la snitch choco contra uno de los postes de Ravenclaw, el partido finalizo con el rubio en el piso, inmóvil lo cual preocupo mucho a varios que no tardaron en llegar al lugar, entre ellos Pansy. La señora Pomfrey se lo tomo con precaución, el chico era un simulador de miedo, y le administro dos pociones que lo dejaron un poco atontado. Sin embargo se quejaba terriblemente cada vez que veía a alguien acercarse a la cama.

- señor Malfoy deje de quejarse, ya le di una poción anestésica.

Pansy se acerco a la señora Pomfrey y le susurro muy bajo:

- déjelo que se queje, así se siente mejor.

- vaya drama.

La chica se coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja y se acerco muy despacio a la cama, ejercía un efecto muy extraño sobre sus amigos que al verla se alejaron y se fueron sin decir palabra.

Draco cerró un poco los ojos para enfocarla mejor.

- creí que estarías consolando a David.

- bueno, el no se fracturo las costillas, y… el Quidditch no es que le interese mucho.

-aja, que bien lo conoces.

- la señora Pomfrey dice que en una hora nos podemos ir a la sala común.

- podemos?, te vas a quedar conmigo?

- quien si no- dijo ella acercando una silla a la cama y ocupándola mientras miraba el frasco de poción en la mesita.

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, sin embargo Draco se sentía bastante tranquilo con la seguridad de que ella estaba ahí, el ruido de la lluvia que acababa de empezar presagiaba que pronto empezaría a nevar.

- tienes frió? quieres una manta?- le pregunto Pansy a Draco que había cerrado los ojos, aunque no estaba dormido.

- ehhh que tal otra cosa?- dijo el mirándola intensamente, como si quisiera que entendiera algo que no estaba bien decir.

Pansy lo ignoro al principio, luego se acerco y lo cubrió con una manta de la otra cama, aun no había comido nada y empezaba a sentirse mareada, además de que claro le dolía el estomago.

- te ves mal- le escucho decir mientras ella volvía a sentarse.

- no he comido bien, es todo.

- deberíamos olvidar todo esto… - Draco estaba tocando un terreno peligroso- mira has estado caprichosa, pero estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo de tu amiguito, solo déjalo y…

- que estas diciendo?- su voz estaba exasperada, parecía que todo lo demás que sentía desaparecía con una bofetada..

- sabes lo que quiero.

- no, no tengo idea, pero espero que no sea a mi, por que el único caprichoso aquí eres tu, a mi no me puedes comprar como compras a los demás, como compraste tu entrada al equipo…

- no seas terca Pansy, mi paciencia tiene un limite y tu lo estas sobrepasando en grande.

- escríbele a mi madre y pregúntale cuantos galeones puedo valer… y aun así, aunque me pagaras no volvería contigo.

- volver? Ja, ja, ja (sarcasmo), nunca me has dejado- dijo Draco levantándose con brusquedad pero al hacerlo cayo de rodillas ante ella con un dolor punzante en el costado y sintiendo que el mundo le daba vueltas. Pansy se agacho y lo ayudo a levantarse, al quedar cara a cara ella noto en el una mueca de dolor, que al menos parecía real.

- deberías tomar mas de esto- dijo tomando el frasco blanco- te va a ayudar con el dolor.

"no lo creo" pensó Draco – lárgate- dijo luego sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

- yo…

- VETE DE AQUÍ!!- grito y se recostó de medio lado dándole la espalda.

Una lágrima resbalo de nuevo por su mejilla y se alejo un poco, madame Pomfrey la llamo.

- ya puedes llevarte a tu amigo, solo asegúrate de que descanse por hoy, las heridas están curadas pero los efectos secundarios de la poción son un poco molestos.

Ella miro hacia la cama y Draco seguía de espaldas, no sabia si había escuchado pero en todo caso volvió sus pasos y espero un poco, luego lo tomo del brazo y el se levanto visiblemente enojado, se puso de pie y se quedo quieto un momento para calmar la sensación de que estaba dando vueltas sin control, pasados unos segundos empezó a avanzar y se soltó de ella.

- no estoy invalido.

Era extraño que hiciera tal afirmación cuando cosas mas leves le habían ocurrido y se había comportado como si tuviera un trauma múltiple, quejándose todo el tiempo y excusándose para no tener que hacer nada, ella lo siguió despacio y al llegar a su sala común, lo acompaño hasta que lo vio entrar al dormitorio y le tiro la puerta en la cara.

oO00Oo

Para Pansy la navidad era una época increíblemente alegre, le gustaban los bailes, los regalos, los banquetes, Draco en cambio no tenia intención de celebrar nada, a menos que le regalaran la saeta de fuego por la cual le había estado rogando a su madre, sin embargo ella se opuso a pesar de que Lucius parecía que iba a ceder, si el no mejoraba jugando para que quería una escoba como esa?, el problema no era el dinero, eran sus malditas notas en transformaciones y herbologia. En lo que quedo de tarde el héroe de Slytherin se quedo encerrado en su cuarto y Pansy paso el día bebiendo te, se había perdido la comida a propósito, y francamente le asqueaba. Al finalizar el día bajo a comer arrastrada por sus compañeras de cuarto y encontró que Draco estaba ya en el allí, riendo y mofándose de Luna Lovegood, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin darse cuenta de inmediato, se empezó a sentir mejor.

……………………

- oye Malfoy.

Draco levanto la cabeza y vio a Zabini acercarse a el mientras la profesora Sprout había desaparecido durante unos minutos para ir al siguiente invernadero.

- que quieres.

- saber si Pansy esta libre.

- libre?... Para que?.

- para el baile claro.

- que no tenias otros objetivos- y levanto una ceja dirigiendo la mirada a Aleksa que estaba sentada en el piso haciendo figuras de lana con los dedos.

- va a ir con Goyle.

Draco volteo inmediatamente a ver a su enorme amigo quien se puso un poco rojo.

- ella misma me invito.

- vaya, vaya- dijo Draco- no me habías contado nada al respecto.

- no hay nada que contar, me dijo que Blaise era un poco idiota y me preguntó si ya había invitado a alguien y le dije que no tenia sentido por que nunca me decían que si, luego ella me dijo que fuéramos juntos.

- solo lo hace para molestarme- repuso Blaise retorciendo la boca en un gesto despreciativo.

- no importa- dijo Draco riendo muy sonoramente- el caso es que el va a ir con una de las mas bonitas y tu estas solo.

- tu también, Pansy no va a ir contigo verdad?- respondió Blaise en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que todos les prestaran atención.

Al oír esto la mayoría se volvió incluso los Ravenclaw.

- puedo invitar a cualquier otra – dijo mirando a Pansy, quien miraba de David a Draco de Draco a David sin parar, su amiguito de Ravenclaw se veía molesto.- de hecho voy a ir con Zoy-. Al oír esto la rubia apretó los puños y pronuncio un fuerte -SI!!!- luego volvió a mirar a Pansy que estaba a su lado, murmuro un desabrido lo siento y le guiño un ojo a Draco que apenas si le presto atención, antes de que algo mas pasara la profesora Sprout volvió con las tijeras que acababa de hechizar.

Al finalizar la clase, que fue muy aburrida por cierto, Pansy seguía en la enfermería (metafóricamente hablando), la hería sobremanera que a pesar de todo siguiera siendo un objeto para Draco, el jamás iba a poder valorarla, la pregunta era por que a pesar de saber como es una persona siempre existe la esperanza de que cambie, ella jamás lograría afectarlo lo suficiente…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno gracias por esos increíbles reviews, me siento muy halagada, y por supuesto eso implica que no quiero decepcionarlos. Así que tratare de hacerlo siempre mejor aunque no prometo mucho por que pues siempre esta la universidad, claro que si escribir fanfics pagara (en dinero, no en satisfacción personal) no tendría problemas en cancelar la carrera.

Por ultimo gracias a Mary,

a mi hermana Aleksa,

Copelia ( te juro que los reviso antes de subirlos!!),

Diana cooper,

airam,

Marisa Malfoy,

Isabelle,

Tom,

Max,

Perla black,

Kevin Malfoy,

Carlos

y Karen de Felton y demás que me han enviado reviews tan bonitos.


	5. Awake

**Antes que nada, gracias por los que se preocuparon, mi madre que me quiere mucho me compro algunas medicinas que me hacían falta y me siento muchísimo mejor, desgraciadamente por cosas de la U, no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido, pero haré lo posible. Ahora si:**

**CAPITULO 5**

**AWAKE**

**_Un momento, si hay otros fanfics Draco Pansy por favor díganme como se llaman y donde encontrarlos, y así todos nos beneficiamos._**

**__**

Durante los días siguientes Draco apenas si determinaba a Pansy, el baile estaba cada vez mas cerca y después solo una semana de clases antes de las vacaciones.

La tarde antes del baile, después de clases todos corrían de un lado para otro, buscando parejas, buscando túnicas, intercambiando accesorios, a pesar de que ella no quería, su madre le envió una túnica nueva con varias joyas, y una carta con demasiadas palabras dulces y una frase que no le fue muy agradable.

"escogí la túnica pensando en que tienes que lucir mas como una mujer, ojala pudieras tomarte una foto del brazo de Draco, los dos se verán simplemente adorables…"

"mi madre" murmuro Pansy, muy suavemente.

- que con ella?

Al levantar la vista vio a Aleksa que intentaba leer la carta.

- piensa que iré con Draco al baile.

- creo que vas a recibir un howler.

- que? por que?

- por que para dentro de unas horas tu madre se habrá enterado de que lo botaste y no le va a gustar.

- a que te refieres?

- Zoy le envió una lechuza a Ingrid para contarle quien seria su pareja, y ya sabes como es, no le pierde detalles a su madre así que de seguro ya la tuya se entero.

- no me digas eso por favor.

- bueno, no te lo digo… entonces háblame de David, como va esa causa?

- bien, creo, no es posesivo, ni patán, ni trata de controlarme ni me subestima ni…

- quieres dejar de describir a Draco y decirme que tiene David de bueno?

- David tiene de bueno que no es Draco Malfoy, cualquiera en esta escuela seria mejor para mí que ese estúpido engreído.

- oye eso fue rudo… quieres saber de Goyle?

- no me digas que por fin hay algo que contar?- respondió Pansy que no podía imaginar a Goyle poniéndose romántico.

- no mucho, ha estado nervioso todo el tiempo y huye de mi cuando me ve pasar..

- no te da miedo que te plante el día del baile, mira que es todo un…

- si, si es muchas cosas pero, pero me divierto bastante cada vez que logro acorralarlo, me obedece con mas diligencia de la que lo hace con Draco.

- no deberías burlarte de el.

- no me burlo, es que siento un poco de pena por el y bueno trato de saber si sabe hacer otras cosas además de comer y seguir a... mira que tarde es, creo que ya nos vamos Pansy… ahh hola Draco, Zoy, me alegra verlos juntos hasta luego- Aleksa dijo todo esto sin respirar y tomo de la mano a Pansy jalándola hacia la salida de la sala común. Una vez afuera Pansy se recostó contra una gárgola y Aleksa se quedo viéndola un poco preocupada.

- dijiste que deseabas que encontrara otra y as

- ya se lo que dije-. Aunque para ese momento Pansy estaba cada vez más insegura de lo que quería y de lo que podía o no aceptar.

- has estado muy callado…

- y quien te dice que quiero hablar?- Draco estaba de peor humor que nunca y no encontraba con quien desquitarse, hasta pensó en buscar a Granger en la biblioteca pero Zoy lo había atrapado cuando se dirigía hacia allá y no tuvo mas remedio que seguir con ella, la verdad es que la chica era bastante molesta, bueno claro que por lo menos espero un poco antes de empezar a pedirle otra cosas, como que la besara, algo que Draco estaba tratando de evitar.

- no tienes que contestarme así yo solo quería que conversáramos un poco, la mayoría de veces nos ignoras y cuando nos diriges la palabra solo es para preguntar donde esta Pansy…

- y sabes por que hago eso?

- no pero…

- por que ella es la única que me interesa.

- hay otras chicas en Slytherin.

- también hay otros chicos encantados de salir contigo, si quieres ir al baile conmigo es todo lo que voy a darte y si andamos juntos es únicamente hasta que vuelva con Pansy.

- no sabia que te importaba tanto, de hecho no creo que te interese en lo mas mínimo.

- por que lo dices?

- a mi me puedes tratar como se te antoja por que se bien que nunca he sido de tu agrado, pero cuando uno se interesa verdaderamente en las personas, las trata con respeto, toma en cuenta sus sentimientos, y si tu no los tienes deberías pensar en andar con alguien como yo, vana y superficial por que Pansy no es así, ella sufre y tu solo te sigues aprovechando…

- cállate, no tienes derecho a…

- a que, a decirte la verdad, es hora de que bajes del pedestal en que te tienes a ti mismo, yo se lo que le pediste a tus padres en tu última lechuza, simplemente por que no tienes el valor ni el deseo de hacer que las cosas valgan, lo único que te interesa es obtenerlas sea como sea y entre mas fácil mejor verdad? Dejas que lo demás hagan todo por ti, pero te advierto una cosa cuando Pansy hable con sus padres te va a odiar, quizá mas de lo que lo hace ahora.- y con esta ultima frase Zoy se fue en dirección a los dormitorios.

Draco no soportaba sentirse así, ni siquiera podía pensar en admitir que tal vez había cometido un error pero… ya no había marcha atrás, se estaba volviendo loco, como es que dejo que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, no había pasado tanto tiempo y ya estaba obsesivo con la idea de hacer que Pansy regresara a el, si, este debate ocupo su cabeza las otras noches, "hay mas chicas", "mas bonitas", "mas obedientes", esa era la descripción de su padre de lo que era una buena esposa, bonita, obediente y educada, Pansy era todo ello hasta hace poco pero ahora se había revelado a el y no soportaba la idea de perder, el no sabia perder, claro no es como reprobar en un examen o algo por el estilo, "tienes que admitirlo" se dijo a si mismo, "ella es importante en tu vida y no puedes negarlo" Draco se imagino lo que pensaría su padre si lo viera depender así de una mujer, bueno no le importo demasiado, aunque lo negara lo había visto muchas veces sucumbir ante su madre, , incluso cuando se peleaban por que ella no quería embarazarse de nuevo. Parecía que la cabeza platinada le iba a explotar, no paraba de pensar en la forma de arreglar todo, de enviar a David Jackman al infierno, pero no conseguía encontrar una solución al lió en que estaba metido.

Como una norma para verse mejor al día siguiente la mayoría se fue a dormir temprano, excepto el joven Malfoy que seguía con la mirada perdida en la chimenea, estaba tan distraído que no reparo en que una chica había entrado y solo levanto la cabeza cuando percibió un delicioso aroma que el conocía, Pansy paso a su lado sin mirarlo y el decidió ignorarla pero sentía cosas tan fuertes que no quería dejarla ir.

- ya ni siquiera me saludas?-

- estoy cansada, no quiero discutir

- yo no pensaba discutir, solo quería que habláramos un poco… uhm como va la redacción para Binns?

- no muy bien la verdad, creo que voy a embotellar a Binns y a venderlo como la cura para el insomnio- respondió ella con una risita. Draco cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, y se rió con ella, gracias a lo cual ambos se sintieron mejor.

- supe que te enviaron una túnica nueva…

- ehhhh si, yo no quería pero sabes como es mi madre…

- le contaste con quien vas a ir al baile?

- no, por eso me envió la túnica, no le gustara saber que no fui contigo.

- si… bueno tengo sueño, que duermas bien.

- igualmente gracias.

Draco vio a Pansy subir las escaleras y el mismo se dirigió a su habitación un poco más calmado, pero ansioso al mismo tiempo. El silencio se apodero de Hogwarts, sin embargo podía sentirse la tensión a la expectativa del baile, el evento social del año en la escuela, por lo general algunos romances comenzaban allí y otros morían. Mientras Draco se esforzaba por dejar de pensar empezó a recordar los besos de Pansy, uno en especial…

oO00Oo

- es linda no?- Blaise se sentó ruidosamente junto a Draco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- te parece?- Draco respondió como haciéndose el desentendido.

- si, si no estuviera detrás de ti, todos la estaríamos persiguiendo.

- que paso con Zoy? No te gustaba tanto.

- es caso perdido, pero Pansy no, y pensaba… ya que pareces no tener interés en ella, crees que podría invitarla a salir?.

- me estas pidiendo permiso?

- no, solo me aseguraba de que este sola.

- por mi haz lo que se te antoje, pero mas vale que me siga ayudando con mis deberes.

- la manipulas desde tercero no?

- no la manipulo, ella lo hace con gusto, en serio Zabini, no se como te puede gustar una chica tan tonta y superficial.

- ciertamente, pero tiene los labios mas increíbles que haya visto, daría cualquier cosa por…

- ahgg por favor, cállate que mis inocentes oídos no lo soportan. (NA: Draco inocente? Ja, bueno tal vez si, en un universo paralelo)

Finalmente después de media hora Blaise se fue y con el, el ultimo estudiante de la sala, solo quedaban allí Draco y Pansy, ella parecía que se iba a quedar dormida sobre los pergaminos y el seguía sentado allí observándola ocasionalmente, la chica sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse y se levantó por fin para caminar un poco, esperando espantar el sueño supuso el.

- deberías irte a dormir- Pansy reacciono ante lo que Draco le acababa de decir

- si claro, es que no he terminado y… tienes razón tengo mucho sueño, hasta mañana.

De repente Draco se paro frente a ella y se quedo mirándola por unos segundos, para cuarto año, la diferencia de estaturas era como de diez centímetros solamente, el corazón de la chica latía con violencia, el podía notarlo y aunque parecía tranquilo el suyo se encontraba desbocado de la misma forma, de repente él la tomo por el mentón y sellos sus labios inexpertos, obviamente Pansy nunca había besado antes y estaba nerviosa, lo que no sabia es que también para el era su primer beso, en cuanto lograron moverse el beso se trasformo en una sensación llena de placer y bienestar, Draco no parecía dispuesto a dejarla respirar, y visiblemente ella no quería que la dejara ir a medida que se le apretaba mas colocando sus brazos en el cuello del chico, finalmente el aire de la reserva funcional de sus pulmones dejo de ser suficiente y tuvieron que separarse, Draco sentía que le hormigueaban los labios y el estomago, y vio en los ojos de Pansy un brillo especial que le causo un poco de miedo. Rápidamente la soltó y salió de la sala común, dejándola confundida y asustada.

oO00Oo

- necesito mas de eso- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja antes de quedarse dormido. Sin embargo actualmente había tomado una decisión, volver con ella, sea como fuera, por sobre todas las cosas, a las buenas o a las malas y costara lo que le costara.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Gracias para

airam

Alita Malfoy,

Marisa Malfoy,

Mary (gracias por preocuparte),

Karo Sly

Kevin Malfoy

Linda

Denisse Fenix

Isabelle

Yalimie

Y demas que esten leyendo ( si ademas por error omiti a alguien) , muchos abrazos a todos. (Estoy muy feliz por que ya puedo escribir, solo me falta tiempo)

Este… tantos Malfoy, Tom, sly y yo… Weasley, bueno es que mi pareja favorita siguen siendo Ron y Hermione.

**Awake**

**Godsmack**  
  
****

Wait another minute. Can't you see what this pain has fucking done to me.  
I'm alive and still kickin'. What you see I can't see and maybe  
you'll think before you speak.  
  
I'm alive for you. I'm awake because of you.  
I'm alive I told you. I'm awake swallowing you  
  
Take another second. Turn your back on me and make believe that you're always happy.  
It's safe to say you're never alive. A big part of you has died  
and by the way, I hope you're satisfied.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Tearing it back unveiling me.  
Taking a step back so I can breathe.  
Hear the silence about to break.  
Fear resistance when I'm awake.


	6. Who´s loving you

oO00Oo

**CAPITULO 6**

**Si, la mayoría de fanfics están en ingles y la verdad todavía no encuentro uno que me guste pero… para los interesados están "Hell tastes sweet" que es un fic un oscuro. "Chapter thirtyEight" que habla de lo que paso en el baile de cuarto entre Pansy y Draco y… ah si, "First time" un fanfic R por su contenido, pues ya se imaginan a quienes haciendo que. **

La mañana estaba poblada de expectación, la mayoría sin embargo paso el tiempo jugando y hablando. Algunos como Pansy estaban tratando de terminar los trabajos finales para entregar la semana siguiente, la ultima oportunidad de arreglar las notas en algunas materias.

- deberías ir a arreglarte- Aleksa acababa de colocarse junto a ella pero no la noto hasta que le dirigió la palabra.

- es muy temprano, ni siquiera hemos desayunado..

- si pero hay que aplicarse pociones y…mas redacciones para Draco?

- sabes que hace lo posible para fastidiarme.

- ya deberías detenerlo.

- oye tranquila, no se me olvida que es Draco MALFOY, no necesito mas problemas por ahora.

- bueno, voy a salir un rato, vuelvo para que me ayudes con mi cabello.

- como quieras- Pansy tenia una voz indiferente, se había pasado el tiempo recordando el ultimo baile durante el cual por algunos momentos se había sentido como una princesa, ahora mas bien era la cenicienta de los cuentos muggles que habían sido distorsionados hasta convertirla en una princesa sin ninguna esperanza en la vida excepto encontrar un príncipe que le desposara y la llevara a vivir a la mansión de Wiltshire… "yo pensé eso?, claro que no tonta eso no es lo que tu quieres… aunque Narcissa Malfoy no parece tener problemas …". A la pobre chica se le acabo el tiempo de pensar por que de seguir así terminaría encerrándose en su cuarto de por vida.

- oye quien te viera diría que decidiste seguir los pasos de la sangresucia de Gryffindor.

- QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zoy se encontraba de pie junto a ella curioseando por encima de su hombro.

- claro no es que me importe así Draco pasa mas tiempo conmigo y menos con sus deberes pero…

- déjame en paz y no se te ocurra decir una cosa como esa jamás…

- tranquila, quería saber si vas a bajar a desayunar o te vas a mantener en huelga de hambre para siempre.

Pansy llevaba años de conocer a Zoy, incluso antes de entrar al colegio, siempre había sido así y a pesar de ello no lograba comprenderla, de hecho le costaba tolerarla, por un momento creyó que le clavaba un puñal en la espalda, pero el tiempo la obligo a replantear su amistad como otra mas a su lista de relaciones extrañas, como la que tenia con Draco, con Narcisa, con Lucius que a pesar de todo siempre se mostraba muy simpático con ella y con su propia madre que le demostraba tanto afecto como el que se siente por un obsequio navideño. Ni hablar de Crabbe y Goyle…

- si, iré a desayunar si prometes dejar de fastidiarme.

- bien por que me muero de hambre.

Después de salir Zoy le contó como Millicent había intimidado a un chico de cuarto para que la llevara al baile con lo cual soltaron unas risas estrepitosas al entrar al comedor que ya se encontraba lleno. Sin embargo a Pansy le llamo la atención que en ese mismo momento Draco se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

- por que Draco le esta hablando a esa? – Zoy parecía desconcertada.

- no se- Pansy no le dio mucha importancia- debe estar fastidiándola.

- y usar libros es su nueva técnica?

Si, Pansy vio que Draco le enseño un libro a la chica quien enseguida se puso pálida y luego muy roja, e inmediatamente se levanto y salió con el del comedor sin prestar atención a las protestas del cabeza rajada y su mascota.

- que crees que intenta?- Aleksa se acerco a ella y le pregunto en voz baja.

- no se y no me importa.

- celosa?- Zoy reía mientras la miraba de manera extraña, divertida.

- de ese pedazo de inmundicia, ja, tu si deberías estarlo estas saliendo con el no?

- no, me dejo bien claro la ultima vez que hablamos que ir al baile no significa nada mas, y que piensa andar conmigo hasta que tu decidas volver con el- el rostro de Zoy era inexpresivo a pesar de lo dicho.

Pansy enrojeció ligeramente.

- lo siento.

- por que? no te preocupes, si yo fuera tu me preocuparía mas por David, Draco se esta poniendo muy irritable últimamente.

- crees que intente algo en su contra?.

- uhm, nunca se sabe con los Malfoy. Mi tía Nohra dice que Narcisa se caso bajo el efecto de una maldición_ imperius_, que Lucius Malfoy es muy bueno con ese tipo de hechizos.

- eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, se esta volviendo una leyenda.

- lo crees?

- claro que no. Yo los he visto juntos y…

- Que?

- nada olvídenlo.- dicho esto Pansy opto por concentrarse en la comida, por un momento llegó a imaginar a Draco lanzándole una maldición, o algo por el estilo.

El día paso rapidísimo y cuando menos se dio cuenta la mayoría ya se estaba arreglando para el baile, habían decorado de forma espectacular el salón. Aun cuando estaba atada al escritorio sus amigas la raptaron para embellecerla, y lo hicieron, Pansy se sentía orgullosa de su apariencia de aquel día, aun cuando ella misma no se habría arreglado tanto. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se preguntaba lo que pensaría Draco al verla, y no tuvo que esperar mucho por que al traspasar la puerta el se encontraba esperando a Zoy, sin embargo antes de que la rubia se "lanzara" en su dirección, ambos con una mirada intensa lograron devorarse por unos pocos segundos. Y en esos pocos segundos Pansy adivino en la cara del chico deseo y decepción al mismo tiempo… al atravesar la sala hasta la salida, se concentro en respirar mas adecuadamente, el deseo era oficialmente… mutuo.

"piensa en David… David, David, David, David" Pansy se repetía lo mismo sin ningún efecto mientras caminaba hacia el gran salón donde el antes mencionado la esperaba. Al verlo respiro un poco mas tranquila tomando en cuenta que se veía muy apuesto, la túnica azul resaltaba su cabello rubio que se veía aun mas claro "el rubio oscuro no tiene nada de malo, tonta"

- hola hermosa- dijo acercándose y juntando sus labios por un par de segundos.

- hola- respondió ella con una voz inusualmente amable.

- ocurre algo?

- no, por que lo preguntas.

- es que te ves un tanto… distraída- parecía que había decido cambiar de palabra en el ultimo segundo.

- no estoy perfecta…ta… mente- Pansy tartamudeo un poco, frente a ellos iba Draco llevando de su brazo a Zoy. Se veía… antes de poder definir como se veía, David la tomo de la mano y la guió hacia la entrada.

- me complace enormemente darles la bienvenida al evento social del año en Hogwarts, debido al éxito del baile anterior, decidimos que debía repetirse y que mejor ocasión que esta, y pues como no hay campeones los prefectos de cada casa abrirán el baile- Dumbledore llevaba una túnica muy brillante, demasiado para un hombre de su edad.

Cuatro caras en el salón denotaron mas expresividad que ninguna otra, una linda chica que se encontraba sentada abrió los ojos en su mejor expresión de asombro, y el pelirrojo frente a ella enrojeció a mas no poder con su mejor expresión de terror, la chica del cabello negro, los ojos azules y la túnica roja estaba pálida, mientras que el chico rubio de la túnica negra, el mas detestado por la mayoría en Hogwarts, difícilmente entendía lo que ocurría, pero lo disfrutaba con una leve sonrisa en anticipación de un momento tan intimo, que extrañaba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

- ejem, supongo que los prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytherin saben bailar- dijo Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa.

Antes de reaccionar a esto, Draco se encontraba frente a ella ofreciéndole su mano, olvidándose completamente de Zoy, que unos metros mas allá, los miraba de una forma difícil de descifrar, en tanto David soltó a Pansy con un poco de resistencia, quizá por que adivino en sus ojos que también se moría por ir a bailar.

- estas nerviosa?

- en absoluto- respondió ella colocando una mano en su hombro mientras sentía la de el en su cintura.

- por que tiemblas entonces?

- tengo frío.

Presionándola un poco hacia el sonrió distraídamente.

- yo puedo solucionarlo- dijo en un susurro cuando empezaron a moverse con el sonido de la música. Pansy sintió calor en sus mejillas, pero el aliento de Draco en su oído no le permitía pensar en ello.

La velocidad de la música contrastaba con la velocidad del corazón de Pansy, que por momentos parecía que iba a detenerse, hacia la mitad de la melodía las demás parejas también empezaron a bailar, y pronto David y Zoy se perdieron de vista.

Draco creía que no podía sentirse mejor, y sabia que esta era su oportunidad para hacer que Pansy cayera en cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Claro tenia que encontrar una forma más sutil de hacérselo saber. Y tenia que ser antes de que llegaran las vacaciones, de lo contrario iba a tener problemas. _"te va a odiar" _las palabras de Zoy vinieron a su mente, pero para alejarlas solo tuvo que volver a mirar hacia los ojos azules frente a el, ojos que en ocasiones le decían mucho, pero un día de repente se volvieron inexpresivos y el no presto atención, no lo vio venir hasta aquella tarde cerca del lago, algo había muerto, o tal vez no, en el fondo quería creer que no todo estaba perdido. Las mejillas rosadas, y el escote de su túnica, y el rojo, contrastaba con su piel, que, para que negarlo, el siempre estuvo seguro que seria suya algún día… y para siempre. Sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, dejándose llevar por lo que mas deseaba y que tanta falta le hacia, creyendo que también ella lo quería, y por un momento sus labios se encontraron, en un beso como ningún otro, no era exigente, intenso, no era un beso abusivo de los que el solía darle cuando le placía hacerlo, fue un beso muy diferente que terminó con la música y entonces cada uno volvió a la realidad que distaba mucho de ser cómo ambos querían que fuera. Antes de que Draco pudiera besar su mano, darle las gracias y luego guiarla hasta las mesas Pansy había desaparecido entre la multitud. Y supo como se sintió ella la primera vez que la beso, pero le basto para creer que no todo estaba perdido, y este era su momento.

Al regresar a la mesa David estaba sentado con un vaso en la mano, y se levanto rápidamente al verla.

- que tal estuvo el baile?

- estas enojado conmigo?

- que? por que?, por que dices eso, te ofendí al creer que tendrías sed?

- lo siento es que…

- es que…

- Draco, a veces me saca de mis casillas.

- te molesto?

- no, no "el beso no fue para nada una molestia", es que no baila muy bien.

- a mi me pareció lo contrario.

- nos estabas mirando?

- bueno obviamente, claro hasta que el resto se levanto y los perdí de vista.

- ja, si, claro… "compórtate normal niña"- si tengo sed, gracias- David le ofreció un vaso con agua y la tomo de la mano para que se sentara junto a el.

Mientras ella bebía el la miraba con algo de curiosidad, mas allá de toda sospecha Pansy no creí que no los hubiera visto… pero cualquier hombre en su lugar estaría enojado. No, de seguro no había visto nada, y que bueno era eso por que Pansy no paraba de pensar en ello, no entendía como pudo dejarse llevar y cambiar toda su resolución por unos segundos de placer, y vaya placer, " a que estas jugando?", "NO MAS" se grito a si misma en su cabeza y dejando el vaso en la mesa apretó la mano de David y le dio un beso que duro mucho mas de lo normal. Al separarse el le regalo una mirada inmensamente tierna y ella supo que era su oportunidad y creyó que no todo estaba perdido.

- yo… se que te parecerá muy apresurado… pero…

- quieres ser mi novio?

- AH?

- se que me entendiste.

- ehhh…. Lo siento es que no esperaba que tu… es decir normalmente uno es el que…

- bueno así soy yo- "mentirosa".

- de hecho yo iba a pedírtelo esta noche aunque creí que me dirías que es muy pronto.

- lo es?

- no, no para mi. Y para ti?

- obviamente no dado lo que dije anteriormente. "sigue actuando"

- estas molesta?

- nerviosa.

David rió, y la beso de nuevo susurrándole segundos antes de llegar a sus labios que la quería, y ella prolongo lo más que pudo el beso para evitar tener que responder con otra mentira.

Desde lejos una mirada fría atravesaba el salón, deseando la muerte dolorosa de un hombre, David Jackman, metiéndose en la cabeza que Pansy era una coqueta y una descarada, que no se merecía el dolor que le causaba, y no quitaba la mirada por que pensaba que entre mas se torturara, mas fácil era aceptarlo, bueno… que equivocado estaba, pero en tiempos de desesperación, se toman medidas desesperadas y Draco estaba llegando al limite de la noche, sin una palabra se levanto hacia Aleksa que en ese momento caminaba en dirección a la puerta, dejando a Zoy atrás, y ella, estando sola, decidió ir en busca de Blaise, que para algo le tenia que servir, al menos para recordar los viejos tiempos cuando juntos compartieron sus primeros besos.

Susy-m: tal vez no te guste mucho esta pareja, pero que bueno que te gusta la historia.

Alita malfoy: no me equivoque con lo del beso, pero creo que tampoco lo aclare muy bien, lo siento, eso era un flasback (recuerdo) de Draco, de la primera vez en sus vidas que el y Pansy se besaron y que ocurrió estando en cuarto año.

Mary: fan numero uno, pues gracias, espero que recibieras mi e- mail, muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Sly-Pansy: si se nota que te gustan esos fics, yo he leído como siete en ingles pero para ser sincera ninguno me ha gustado mucho.

Isabelle: gracias, había visto el de "hell tastes sweet" pero cuando vi que eran 27 capítulos me dio pereza leerlo, bueno no pereza es que no tengo tanto tiempo, pero son capítulos cortos, voy como en el seis, espero terminarlo el próximo fin de semana.

Sandra slytherin: si es cierto, en ingles hay mas fanfics de esta pareja, yo tuve que aprender a leerlo por que mi otra pareja favorita es lucius/narcissa y de esos ni hablar, todos en ingles, pero vale la pena por que hay dos verdaderamente buenos. Si algún día me queda tiempo me dedicare a traducirlos.

****

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. **Ah si, como me inspiro en canciones para los títulos, me ha dado por poner la letra (rayones del comportamiento… pero en fin…)

**WHO'S LOVING YOU****  
JACKSON FIVE  
**  
When I  
had you  
I treated you bad  
wrong my dear  
and girl since, since you been away  
dont you know i sit around with my head haggin down  
and I wonder who's lovin you

I i i iiiiiii-  
should have never never ever made you cry  
and girl since since  
you been gone  
don't you know i sit around with my head haggin down  
and I wonder who's lovin you

life without love  
is ohhh so lonely  
I don't think I don't think  
I m gonna make it  
all my life all my lovein  
its all to you only  
come on and take it girl, come on and take it, because all- all I can do since you've been gone is cry, and you have ever wonder what I do, don't you know I sit around with my head hanggin down and I wonder who's loving you


	7. OHNE DICH sin ti

**OHNE DICH**

Bueno pido disculpas por la demora, este es quizá el capi que menos me ha gustado pero, en el próximo Pansy tendrá un pequeño e inolvidable viaje, ojala pudiera tener mas tiempo para escribir… en el momento no puedo contestar los reviews pero espero que me sigan enviando sus opiniones, ah… ohne dich es aleman y significa "Sin ti", es del Reise, Reise de Rammstein.

- adonde vas?

Aleksa siguió caminando hasta que se encontró afuera y Draco la tomo por el brazo, repitiendo la pregunta. Ella se dio la vuelta un poco asustada.

- lo siento- dijo riendo luego- no creí que me hablabas a mi.

- te aburriste de Goyle?

- no puedo esperar que me saque a bailar hasta que termine de comer… y apenas empezó.

- si es uno de sus defectos.

- pero es gracioso, tiene su encanto.

- yo no lo llamaría así.

- me necesitas para algo?- Aleksa tenia un poco de prisa. Draco lo supo por que golpeteaba los dedos contra su pierna.

- bueno, te pregunte a donde ibas.

- si me disculpas Malfoy…no es de tu incumbencia.

- vas a verte con un Gryffindor.

Aleksa enrojeció un poco y sacudió la cabeza, meneando el cabello de forma graciosa.

- ya te dije que no te metas en mi vida.

- es que sinceramente me preocupas- dijo el sonriendo.

- tiene que ver con Pansy?

- no, no para nada, es que no quiero ir a herbologia, pero he faltado demasiado y necesito una excusa, así que quería pedirte algo.

Después de unos minutos logro convencerla y ella le dio la espalda corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal, mientras el se preparaba para entrar de nuevo y hacer su mejor actuación. Pero detrás de una columna vio a su acompañante muy "entretenida" con su supuestamente amigo. Bueno, no que le importara demasiado, ella al verlo aparto a Blaise de su cara con brusquedad.

- que, que pasa, ya te aburriste?

Draco se aclaro la garganta, y Zoy caminó hacia el colocándose a su lado.

- ah, hola Malfoy, yo… Zoy estaba algo aburrida.

- y no podían simplemente bailar?.

- si podíamos, estas celoso? - dijo ella en un tono burlón.

- de ti? Por favor.

- entonces vamos a bailar, te veré luego Zabini.

- por que siempre termino yo como el idiota?- se preguntó Blaise acomodándose el cabello y dirigiéndose de nuevo al salón, detrás de sus compañeros.

- por que lo eres- le recordó la voz de Draco antes de entrar en el salón.

Y al entrar la mayoría estaba bailando de nuevo, incluidos su declarado enemigo con Pansy, y si, se estaban besando en frente de todo el mundo, no les importaba, pero por mas que la molestara el no sentía ni un poco de necesidad de desquitarse de la misma forma, razón por la cual Zoy se encontraba decepcionada.

En otra parte del salón se encontraban Granger y Weasley, al principio parecía que discutían, pero luego estaban bailando, viéndolos pensó que si el plan A no funcionaba, ni el B, bueno Granger seria el plan C.

- te gusta?

- QUE!

- que hacías con ella…

- sin preguntas Zoy, quieres bailar?

- ay, por fin, no tome todas esas estúpidas clases de baile para nada.

- tomaste clases de baile?.

- si, es una de esas cosas que se debe saber hacer para interactuar en la sociedad. Conseguir marido y otras tantas cosas.

- alguien te debería enseñar como hablar.

Draco se dirigió tomándola de la mano hacia la pista de baile, la chica no seria de su agrado, pero le gustaba esa irritante sinceridad. Después de un par de bailes, se encontraban sentados, Zoy salió por tercera vez para retocarse el maquillaje, Draco suponía que en realidad no lo hacia por que cada vez, regresaba igual de cómo se había ido, la ultima vez incluso sin labial.

Estando solo se fijo que en una de las mesas cruzando el salón se encontraba Granger, sola, al parecer sus mascotas habían decidido dejarla para que el se pudiera divertir, y acomodándose un poco el cabello se dirigió a ella, al momento de llegar el gran Harry Potter apareció frente a el, y Weasley se paro junto a la chica. Draco trato de esquivar a Harry pero este se atravesó en su camino.

- buscas algo Malfoy?

- que no se puede saludar a los amigos.

- mejor te vas si no quieres tener problemas.

- wow que miedo, que vas a hacer, dejarme una cicatriz, o… impregnarme con el olor a mugre de Weasley.

Ron se adelanto hacia el pero Hermione inmediatamente se levanto y lo detuvo jalándolo.

- que quieres?- pregunto la chica tratando de conservar el tono de su voz.

- invitarte a bailar tal vez?

- ella jamás bailaría contigo.

- quieres apostar- dijo Draco extendiendo su mano hacia ella, y para sorpresa de todos (incluso del rubio) Hermione camino hacia el y le volvió a preguntar en voz baja – que quieres?

- bailar.

Harry y Ron no podían salir de su asombro cuando ella, otra vez en contra de sus protestas, y de su propia voluntad camino con el hacia un lugar alejado.

- dime lo que quieras pero no voy a bailar contigo.

- yo tampoco quiero dañar mi imagen bailando con una sangresucia, es una lastima porque me gustaría ver la cara de esos dos.

- ya dime que mas quieres y déjame en paz.

- por que no lo discutimos afuera, nos están viendo.

- no puedo ir a ninguna parte lejos de la vista de Harry y Ron.

Draco pensó que se vería muy mal andar a solas con ella así que rápidamente le explicó todo lo que tenia que hacer, después de recordarle lo que le podía pasar si no lo hacia.

- que crees que intenta?

- no tengo idea, pero te puedo jurar que no es nada bueno.

- ya basta, voy por ella.

- no espera Ron, no lo hagas, no puedes iniciar una pelea, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez.

Y así se quedaron esperando por unos minutos, la mayoría de los Slytherin y algunos otros tampoco salían de su asombro.

Cuando Ron se acercaba a ella trato de oír lo que hablaban y la escucho decir claramente antes de darse la vuelta hacia el:

- eso nunca, haz lo que quieras.

Draco no esperaba esa respuesta, pero, bueno más tarde pensaría en algo, claro que si tenía éxito al primer intento, no tendría por que llegar a esas medidas desesperadas. De repente vio a Aleksa entrar por la puerta y caminar hacia el.

- te divertiste?

- que te importa.

- oye por que tan agresiva.

- aquí esta lo que me pediste- Aleksa deposito algo en su mano.

- parece que no tuviste mucho éxito verdad?

- me falto tiempo, donde esta Goyle?... no importa yo lo busco, y va a tener que bailar quiera o no.

Aleksa se alejo sin si quiera mirarlo, en realidad parecía molesta, Draco apretó el contenido de sus manos y empezó a buscar entre la gente.

Cuando Pansy volvió del baño no encontró a David por ninguna parte, la mesa donde habían pasado la mayoría de la noche estaba desierta, Millicent se encontraba cerca y al verla se dirigió a ella con una expresión risueña.

- que pasa?- Pansy empezó a preocuparse.

- tu reciente adquisición esta en la enfermería.

- Que!!! Por que? que le paso?

- nadie sabe, simplemente la nariz le empezó a sangrar hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

- si- dijo Zoy- acercándose por su espalda- que conveniente que ocurriera justo cuando te fuiste, solo Dios sabe lo mucho que detestas la sangre.

- donde esta Draco?- pregunto Pansy volviendo hacia Zoy.

- no lo se, hace un rato que desapareció.

Aleksa llego corriendo y la jalo de la mano.

- … lo siento yo… no sabia para que lo quería … te lo juro.

- de que me hablas?

- yo le conseguí a Draco algunas de esas cosas que venden los Weasley, no sabia que lo iba a usar contra David-.

- no puedo creerlo, pobre David- Pansy recordó cuando ella misma probo uno de esos, no fue nada agradable.

- quieres que te acompañe?.

- no, no te preocupes, tienes el antídoto?

- no, lo tiene Draco.

Pansy camino hacia la enfermería aun mas rápido, al llegar madame Pomfrey la detuvo justo en la entrada.

- se te ofrece algo?

- como esta David?

- es cierto que es tu novio?

- eh… si, claro.

- bueno es que yo creía que tu y el joven Malfoy… no importa, esta inconsciente, sin embargo ya detuve el sangrado, de todos modos se va a quedar aquí esta noche, en la mañana podrás verlo.

- pero…bien.

Pansy no entendía mucho, Draco era más peligroso que un simple caramelo, en realidad parecía mas una broma. Toda su noche había sido arruinada por completo, obviamente no tenia razones para volver al salón de baile. Seguía mortificada por David, todo era por su culpa, aunque estaba agradecida de que no fue algo peor. Al entrar en la sala común vio sentado al único a quien tenía que decirle algunas cosas.

- te aburriste de bailar?- Draco se acomodo en la silla, sin mirarla

- por que lo hiciste?

- hacer que?

- no finjas, no se como hiciste para que David se comiera ese caramelo pero te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, no tienes derecho…

Pansy fue cortada por Draco quien se levanto y la empujo contra la pared, después de lo cual saco su varita y la apuntó a su rostro.

- a mi me parece que se te olvida con quien estas hablando.

Ella pensó igual, había olvidado con quien estaba hablando.

- si lo recuerdas verdad? Haces que me enoje con facilidad, tú quieres al idiota de la enfermería... Bien… ve con el, pero te digo que no será por mucho.

Y sin mas le robo un beso al cual ella no fue capaz de responder, simplemente se quedo allí mientras el se alejaba. En sus manos había algo que el le había entregado, un rollo de pergaminos, al mirarlos vio uno firmado…"Hermione Granger" eran sus apuntes de historia de la magia.

………..

- como crees que los obtuvo?

Pansy meneo la cabeza en negativa, no tenia idea.

- quizá fue eso lo que Granger le entrego en el comedor el otro día- comento Zoy sentándose.

- no importa como los obtuvo, para que te los dio, quiere que los guardes?

- obviamente lo hizo por que sabe que los necesito para la redacción de historia de la magia.

………………………….

Pansy fue a la enfermería muy temprano, David se estaba vistiendo por lo cual ella se detuvo repentinamente y se dio la vuelta, el la miro asombrado y después de abrocharse los pantalones la llamo.

- ya estoy vestido.

Ella se dio la vuelta, totalmente sonrojada.

- como estas?

- perfectamente.

- bien… de veras lo lamento.

- por que, no fue tu culpa, creo que alguien quiso jugarme una broma. De mal gusto por supuesto. No estas enojada conmigo verdad… por dejarte sola anoche.

- no claro que no, que tontería, por que lo dices?

- bueno para ser mi novia estas un poco fría hoy.

Pansy cayo en cuenta y se acerco a él regalándole un beso, sin embargo lo que mas deseaba era que nada de lo de la noche anterior hubiese ocurrido.

- voy a cambiarme de ropa.

- te acompaño.

- a cambiarme?

- bueno hasta… uhm no se donde queda tu sala común.

- no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, te veré después del desayuno- dicho esto se alejo de ella en dirección opuesta y ella se encamino al comedor.

Solo quedaban cuatro días antes de las vacaciones navideñas, y era como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo, allí se encontraba de nuevo en ese odiado escritorio, terminado la ultima redacción para entregar ese día, mientras tanto la mayoría se divertían afuera, sabia que le quedaba media hora, pues tenia que encontrarse con David, a pesar de que Draco había permanecido alejado, no podía menos que desconfiar de el. Era como si después del baile no le importara más que ella y David estuvieran juntos. El ultimo día antes de salir:

- entregaste el trabajo de Binns?

Pansy se dio la vuelta y encaro a Draco. – si, lo entregue en la mañana-.

- bien, tengo que devolverle sus apuntes a Granger.

- en serio piensas hacerlo?

- claro, como perder la oportunidad de fastidiarla de nuevo, supongo que no espera que lo haga.

- bueno es que yo…

Pansy se agacho y saco un montón de pergaminos del cubo de la basura, estaban llenos de dibujos, rayones de labial, juegos, notas que se paso con sus amigas en la ultima clase y algunas manchas del chocolate que David la había regalado. Además de otras miles de manchas irreconocibles. Draco se rió como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

- no puedo creerlo.

- lo siento yo no pensé que se los fueras a devolver y no me pude resistir, cada vez que recordaba que le pertenecen me daban ganas de comer algo solo para limpiarme las manos con ellos, creí que se los habías… quitado

- robado?

- no, no…

- no es de tu incumbencia como los obtuve así que… vas a subir?

- perdón?

- mi equipaje.

- ah si- Pansy había olvidado gracias a los últimos acontecimientos que siempre era ella la que tenia que empacar las cosas de Draco.

El se quedo mirándola y ella entendió que se refería a "ahora mismo", después del baile se encontraba resentida y no quería tener un enfrentamiento por que indudablemente saldría perdiendo. Volvía a sentir miedo. Caminó detrás de el hasta entrar en su habitación, estaba mas ordenada de lo que ella esperaba, con un aire desinteresado se dirigió al baúl y con un hechizo simple lo desocupo por completo.

Draco se sentó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, estaba… complacido. En especial cada vez que ella se agachaba a sacar cosas de debajo de la cama. Que suerte que le gustaba usar la falda corta.

- ehm… olvidaste empacar mis libros.

- que? tu nunca los llevas.

- esta vez si. No los vayas a poner encima de la ropa, se arrugaría.

Pansy trato de parecer tranquila pero quería golpearlo.

- por que no me dijiste que los empacara desde un principio?

- por que no me preguntaste?

Pansy saco de nuevo todas las cosas y empezó a empacar los libros.

- sabes que lo pensé mejor, tal vez no los necesito, para eso esta la biblioteca en casa.

Draco la oyó maldecir.

- que fue eso?

- estornudo.

- puedes terminar por favor, tienes que ir a empacar tus cosas también.

Pansy creía que solo quería fastidiarla pero en el fondo lo único que Draco quería era una excusa para estar con ella… y si, fastidiarla un poco de paso.

- listo… uhmm algo mas?

- no.

Ella dio la vuelta sin mirarlo y se dirigió a la puerta convencida de que algo no estaba bien.

… te escribiré a diario… bueno si no te aburres, nos podemos ver en Diagon Alley también…

- son solo dos semanas, estarás bien.

- no me parece correcto dejar de vernos dos semanas cuando apenas empezamos.

- tenemos el resto del año escolar.

- si… que vas a hacer en casa?

- bueno, supongo que visitar a todas las familias respetables, es lo que hacemos cada año, ah y por supuesto acudir a alguna de las fiestas que se ofrecen…

- no pareces muy animada.

- si, encuentro los eventos muy agotadores y poco divertidos, paso el día escogiendo un vestido para la fiesta en la cual todo el mundo me ignora… tu que harás?

- bueno, hemos decidido organizar una fiesta con los demás que se piensan quedar, aunque aun no encontramos el lugar apropiado. Mira… - dijo el señalando con la mano- los carruajes están listos. Te voy a extrañar- David abrazó a Pansy suavemente y ella le respondió al separarse con una sonrisa.

- yo también, te escribiré en cuanto llegue- se coloco en puntillas y después de despedirse apropiadamente se encamino a las que serian las navidades mas inolvidables de toda su vida.

Espero les gustara, envíenme sus reviews please.


	8. I want you back

**I**** WANT YOU BACK**

- parece que brillas de nuevo en esta casa.

- no te alegra ver a Draco?

- obviamente yo si disfruto el tiempo a solas con mi esposa.

- no puedo creer que digas algo así.

- tanto te aburre pasar el tiempo conmigo?

- contigo?, paso mas tiempo con los elfos, tu apenas te apareces para cenar… en realidad pasas mas tiempo con muggles, creo que los prefieres por encima de tu familia- Narcissa Malfoy sabia como tocar la sensibilidad de su esposo.

- sabes cuanto me cuesta mantenerte, mantenerlos?- El también sabia las debilidades de ella- debería hacer algunos recortes.

- es una lastima, perderías el dinero que pagaste para casarte conmigo, si el dinero se va, yo también- dijo Narcissa mirando la habitación de Draco por ultima vez para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de alejarse caminando, de la forma como lo hacia cuando estaba enojada y que a Lucius tanto le gustaba.

…………………………

- Pansy, dulzura, quieres bajar a comer ya?

- en un momento, gracias mama. "dulzura"- pensó ella, desde cuando me llaman así?

Pansy estaba un poco confundida por el trato "especial" que estaba recibiendo cuando apenas llevaba cuatro horas en la casa, durante las cuales se había dedicado a saludar a todo el mundo, finalmente cuando se aburrió de ser interrogada por su madre subió a su habitación para descansar.

Noto también que su cuarto estaba mucho mejor de lo que lo había dejado, incluso habían algunos vestidos nuevos en el ropero.

- y que tal las cosas con Draco?

- mama por favor es como la tercera vez que me lo preguntas, y si quieres saber las cosas simplemente no van.

- estas enojada con el?

- no mama, somos amigos… pero nada mas. – contesto Pansy molesta dejando caer el tenedor en el plato ruidosamente, decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema.- cuando regresa papá?

- creí que eran novios -. Su madre lucia mas preocupada de lo necesario.

Pansy suspiro fuerte y contesto.- no mama, Draco y yo ya… terminamos, pero si tengo novio, se llama David y…- la chica dejo de hablar, la expresión de su madre estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, como si la noticia fuera terrible.

- querida, no entiendo nada, no es posible que tengas otro novio… que van a pensar los Malfoy tu… - Parecía que Silvia que reflexiono un poco – pero yo creí que… es decir tu ya deberías… Draco nunca… hablo contigo?

- hablar… de que?

- de su compromiso.

Desde ese momento las cosas para Pansy empezaron a moverse en tiempo diferente, su madre hablaba pero ella no entendía nada, sentía como un enorme zumbido en la cabeza, al darse cuente sentía las mejillas acaloradas y los ojos llenos de agua.

- NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN HECHO ALGO ASI SIN PREGUNTARME!!!!!

- no te pongas así, según yo tenia entendido ustedes estaban juntos, y no me grites que soy tu madre y me debes respeto.

- pero aun no esta formalizado, solo tienen que hablar con los Malfoy y decir que fue un… error.

- de hecho es mas formal de lo que crees.

- a que te refieres?

- no a nada en especial pero….- Silvia no se atrevía a revelar que si su padre estaba de viaje de negocios era gracias a la generosa fortuna de los Malfoy. Que Narcissa había enviado como regalo las telas para los vestidos y el juego de más de doscientas copas que aun se encontraba sin desempacar. Miro a Pansy con remordimiento, no es que hubieran vendido a su hija, pero ese matrimonio era lo mejor que le podía pasar, a todos.

- los vestidos… el carruaje nuevo… me vendieron?

- no, no, no, no, no, nada de eso, acaso no tenemos el suficiente dinero para comprarlos.

- si lo tenemos por eso me pregunto para que empezar a gastarlo de repente.

- eh… los vestidos son regalo de Narcissa, también los zapatos.

- no puedo creerlo. Mama nosotros tenemos lo suficiente ¿por que?

- hija, no importa cuanto tengas siempre quieres mas, tu lo sabes muy bien, no te comportes ahora como si no disfrutaras de los regalos de tu hermano, su matrimonio le sirvió para escalar posiciones y ahora vive una vida muy acomodada, tengo derecho a pensar que tu también te mereces lo mejor, y los Malfoy son muy buena opción, de hecho están en lo mas alto de la lista de familias respetables.

- mama los tiempos han cambiado, la gente ya no se casa por dinero ni por conveniencia, lo hacen por amor…

- bueno eso se puede arreglar… haber que fue lo que paso que después de que no dejabas de hablar del joven Malfoy ahora ya no lo quieres?

"un día desperté a la realidad" pensó Pansy para si misma, pero no sabia exactamente que decir. Antes de que dijera nada su madre había desaparecido del comedor para encerrarse en la sala.

oO00Oo

- colóquenlos allá, y no me vuelvan a molestar con lo mismo.

- discutiendo con los elfos?

- parece que son mas ineptos cada día.

- Narcissa, necesito el libro de las pociones.

- y por que habría de tenerlo yo?

- pues tu eres la única… donde esta Draco?

- en su cuarto, dijo que quería descansar.

- creo que quería descansar de ti.

- yo no lo creo, el si me extraña.

- eso me suena como a un reproche. Además no piensas que ya esta muy grande para que lo sigas consintiendo como a un niño pequeño?.

- no estas tu muy grande para ponerte celoso?

- No estoy celoso, lo que tu quieres es interrogarlo sobre la chica verdad?

- uhmmm- el rostro de Narcissa reflejaba culpabilidad- bueno si también.

- en fin, iré a buscar mi libro.

De repente se escucho un ruido seco y un elfo apareció en la puerta, su semblante era desdichado, como si le costase un gran esfuerzo estar en presencia de la pareja, como si su presencia le molestara tanto a el como a ellos, finalmente bajando la cabeza casi hasta el piso en una reverencia un poco fuera de lugar pronuncio:

- señores, los necesitan en la biblioteca.

oO00Oo

_Dos horas exactas, con brillante fuego ardiente de luna_

_"_Bueno, no creo que eso sea un problema" pensó Draco mientras seguía devorando el libro que sostenía en las rodillas estando sentado en el piso de espaldas a la cama, solo le faltaban algunas cosas que sabia podía sacar de la cámara de su padre en cuanto este no estuviera en casa. Estaba tan acostumbrado al engaño y la corrupción que en realidad no temía robar de la cámara, lo que si temía era que su madre se diera cuenta, ella era mucho menos flexible en estas cosas, y lo que estaba haciendo no solo ella se lo iba a reprochar, sino que era totalmente inaceptable incluso para su padre, así que no tenia quien lo protegiera de un hipotético castigo. El ruido de pasos lo saco del recuerdo que estaba a punto de proyectar en su mente y colocando el separador en la pagina doscientos, metió el libro bajo la cama.

- Draco, abre la puerta.

Draco se acerco con el corazón tranquilo, causa de tantos años de mentiras, el verse descubierto ya no le preocupaba.

En la puerta se encontraban su padre y madre aunque el primero no parecía muy contento, su madre siempre le reservaba una expresión de tranquilidad.

- la señora Parkinson acaba de aparecer en nuestra chimenea preguntándose por que su hija no tenia la mas mínima idea de que la habíamos pedido en matrimonio para ti, y yo me pregunto si nos has estado mintiendo con respecto a ella.

- mintiendo?

- si, ya sabes, cuando se modifica la verdad o se ocultan cosas.

- se lo que es una mentira padre, y no estaba mintiendo, es que nos hemos distanciado últimamente, solo una pelea es todo. Ya se le va a pasar, sigue siendo la misma que solía perseguirme por toda la escuela con los ojos vidriosos.

- quieres que lo rompamos?- dijo Narcissa con indulgencia.

- Narcissa!!!.

- Lucius por favor, que tal si ya se arrepintió.

- eso me pasa por ceder a los caprichos de tu hijo.

- nuestro, querrás decir.

- no se rompe y punto.

- ehh, yo jamás he querido que lo hagan- dijo Draco elevando un poco la voz- les aseguro que pronto todo se va a arreglar, de hecho me preguntaba si…

- que te parece si la invitamos a venir.

Draco iba a sugerir que lo dejaran ir a visitarla, pero aquello era mucho mejor para sus planes, digamos que estaría en su "territorio".

- eso seria perfecto.

- bueno, no se diga mas, creo que le enviare una lechuza a la señora Parkinson.

Lucius se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir…

- Draco, has visto el libro de las pociones prohibidas?.

- si padre, lamento haberte molestado al tomarlo, te lo puedo devolver mas tarde?.

- y que estas leyendo?.

- una versión modificada del la poción multijugos.

- no se te ocurra tratar de prepararlas.

- no señor.

- tienes una hora- dijo y cuando por fin desapareció al final del pasillo, Draco se volvió hacia su madre que ahora se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana.

- así que… poción multijugos.

"uhg", hora de desviar la atención.

- sabes si Pansy estaba muy enojada.

- la señora Parkinson dijo que estaba mas como… histérica, llorando y dijo que jamás, jamás se casaría contigo.

"ouch" eso dolió.

- bueno es que es muy sensible.

- no me digas Draco, no se porque desde el principio sabia que esto no podía salir bien, te lo advertí una vez cuando los vi juntos en la estación y no me hiciste caso. Ese repentino ataque de seriedad al aceptar un compromiso que apenas habíamos sugerido, debe haber algo mas no?

- bueno, mi padre dijo que le convenía tener aliados relacionados con Gringotts y…

- aja, en ese caso deberías casarte con la hija de los Guest, sabes que están emparentados con el director del departamento de misterios.

"con Zoy, no jamás en mi existencia" pero Draco no encontró palabras para evitar el tema.

- deberías tu también escribirle una carta, excusándote y pidiéndole que venga, antes de que yo me comunique con sus padres.

Draco permaneció callado y Narcissa salió de la habitación después de darle un beso en la frente.

oo00oo

Tres días, tres días desde que invitaron a Pansy a venir, tres días desde que decidieron que debería quedarse una semana… dos días desde que había llegado, dos días desde que la vio salir de la chimenea, dos días en que la veía ocasionalmente por al casa, dos días en los cuales ella no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra a excepción del "buenas tardes Draco" que tan falsamente había salido de sus labios cuando llego.

Y un día desde que Draco había decidido que por ningún motivo le iba a rogar, aunque las esperanzas de que fuera ella la que lo buscara se habían desvanecido hace mucho, decidió que era hora de actuar como un Malfoy, y primero los Malfoy no mendigan nada, y segundo los Malfoy siempre obtienen lo que quieren.

"Click", al fin estaba abierta, procedió a sacar las hojas que era lo ultimo y cerro rápidamente, pero al darse la vuelta se enredó y algunas se cayeron al suelo, finalmente tomo también la sal, que era lo que mas trabajo le costo encontrar pues estaba oculta, Draco no entendía para que su padre había escondido algo tan inofensivo, pero en últimas puso todo en el morral y cerrando la puerta con cuidado se fue directo a su cuarto.

… Pansy seguía dando vueltas, se sentía como un animal enjaulado, todavía no podía creer que la hubieran obligado a venir, lo que menos podía creer era la carta de David, tan fría, tan seca, obviamente ya sabia que ella estaba en casa de los Malfoy, pero lo que mas la atormentaba era que sabia del compromiso, cuando trato de responderle la lechuza se fue, de seguro tenia ordenes de no esperar una respuesta, le dolía y se sentía impotente, sabia que no iba a seguir ignorando a Draco antes de que Narcissa interviniera, y el momento llego en la mañana en la cual los dejo desayunando solos.

- se que estas enojada pero no tienes por que ignorarlo todo el tiempo, si me cuentas lo que paso tal vez yo pueda aconsejarte.

- no se preocupe señora Malfoy, es que me tomo por sorpresa todo lo del compromiso y… - Pansy no sabia que mas podía inventar.

- si no pensara que el te quiere y tu a el, créeme que me habría opuesto al compromiso, también debes entender que estas cosas tienen un fondo mas profundo que el simple deseo, verdad?

- si señora, lo entiendo yo…

- por que no bajas a desayunar con el y… al menos le das una oportunidad.

Narcissa trataba de hacer las cosas mas fáciles para su hijo, lo que no sabia es que el mismo estaba a punto de arruinar cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación.

Cuando Pansy por fin apareció en el comedor el desayuno ya estaba servido y Draco estaba sentado, mirando las copas del jugo como a través de ellas.

- buenos días.

- hola- respondió el con mas entusiasmo del necesario - yo… quería disculparme y pues, ya sabes, lamento no habértelo dicho.

- no tenias que decírmelo tenias que proponérmelo, tenias que ponerte de rodillas y darme un anillo, y eso en el caso de que fuéramos pareja y entonces yo habría podido decidir si quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a un… alguien como tu.

- lo siento- fue su única respuesta, después de lo cual empezó a comer- también deberías comer, no quiero que pierdas el desayuno por mi culpa, ya no te volveré a molestar.

- y tus padres no van a venir?

- no, decidieron desayunar fuera.

De hecho Lucius y Narcissa habían decidido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo afuera, haber si por fin Pansy y Draco empezaba a hablar... bueno a Lucius en realidad no le importaba, pero tampoco le molestaba salir con su esposa.

Draco miro a Pansy hasta que esta termino con el jugo y se quedo mirándole fijamente por unos segundos.

- pasa algo?

- quieres salir a pasear?.

- no, quiero ir a mi cuarto.

- segura?

- si segura- y tras estas cortas palabras se levanto de la mesa y dejo a Draco parpadeando como si acabara de despertar.

Draco se levanto entonces de un brinco y se encerró dándole un golpe a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Al entrar en su cuarto se dio cuenta de que tenia dificultades para caminar, y tenia sensaciones raras por todo el cuerpo, como un estremecimiento, decidió que tal vez se estaba enfermando y se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo que estaba tan perfectamente decorado, como todo en aquella mansión, la perfección era incluso… fastidiosa, todos allí eran tan formales y agradables a la vista… las fotos del estudio no dejaban lugar a dudas que la belleza de Draco no era heredada principalmente de su madre, Lucius Malfoy era y seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo, en la combinación de sus facciones fuertes pero finas y los ojos fríos, y Draco se le parecía mucho, en realidad era quizá mas apuesto de lo que su padre fue en su juventud. Eso fue lo primero que vio en su primer año, y no sentía vergüenza de admitirlo al menos para ella misma, le gustaba todo de el, su cabello, el color de sus ojos, su piel , su nariz, sus labios… que hasta ese entonces se conformaba con mirar, y luego en cuarto tuvo acceso a mas de él, a sus labios, a su lengua, al sabor de sus besos, a sus brazos, y a sentarse en su regazo, bueno solo cuando el quería, pero todo era placer estando con él… y en este momento no deseaba nada mas que estar con el así de nuevo… de repente ya no encontraba una razón para no estar a su lado, si era tan feliz por que se había alejado?, sea lo que fuere no le importaba mucho, todo lo que quería era volver a ser suya, y levantándose de la cama tan rápido como pudo se cambio la túnica verde que llevaba por un vestido mas… femenino y salió corriendo para buscar a Draco y demostrarle lo mucho que lo… deseaba.

**KillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKillKillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKillingmesof**

Bueno, espero les gustara y espero sus reviews, dado que la historia ya se va a acabar probablemente el siguiente el capitulo sea el final, así que apreciaría sus opiniones. Gracias a Talntosa y a Isabelle por regalarme unos segundos de su tiempo, les envió muchos besos y hasta la próxima (que no tardara tanto, lo prometo).


	9. Whatever happens

**Danax Weasley**** proveedora de fanfics para magos y brujas traviesos esta orgullosa de presentar: **

**Killing me softly **

**Capitulo final**

**Whatever Happens**

Perdón por el retraso, pero estaba un poco bloqueada de ideas, espero sus opiniones, los quiero mucho, feliz navidad y feliz año (es mejor tarde que nunca).

oo000oo

"no pudo ser el jugo, decía que se podía mezclar con cualquier bebida" Draco pasaba los ojos una y otra vez por la pagina doscientos, buscaba en el índice.

- poción de amor…. Pagina doscientos. Algo tuve que hacer mal… pero que?

Draco leía y releía las instrucciones una y otra vez, las había seguido al pie de la letra, es cierto que sus notas en pociones eran demasiado buenas, pero no siempre se debía solo a la amistad de su padre con Snape, el realmente era bueno mezclándolas y ahora… "esto es culpa de esa maldita sangresucia, si la hubiera preparado ella no…" no, no, no podía encontrar el error, pero allí mismo lo decía, _la poción actúa de inmediato_, así que ella tendría que al menos haber aceptado su invitación, todo le daba vueltas. Se levanto abruptamente al escuchar un suave golpe en la puerta.

- quiero estar solo.

- por favor Draco ábreme la puerta, necesito verte.

De repente se detuvo toda actividad en su cabeza relacionada con la poción y miro en dirección a la puerta, esa era la voz de Pansy, y quería verlo, "muévete estúpido" se dijo a si mismo e inmediatamente la dejo seguir. Ella entro rápidamente y camino hasta la mitad del lugar, lo primero que el noto es que vestía diferente y que el nuevo vestido le quedaba muy bien. Lo segundo era que lo estaba mirando de una forma en que hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Inmediatamente cerro la puerta y se sentó en un sillón un poco lejos de ella recordando su promesa de no molestarla mas, pero antes de poder saber que estaba ocurriendo ella estaba literalmente encima de el, sentada en sus piernas.

- estas enojado conmigo?

Pero Draco se sentía incapaz de responder y lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza, pero a medida que Pansy lo miraba cada vez con mas intensidad (y el juraría cada vez mas cerca) sus pensamientos se diluían, al parecer no se había equivocado.

oO00Oo

Después de varias horas de aburridas compras Narcissa Malfoy volvió a casa, lo único que le apetecía era tomar un largo baño caliente, también esperaba encontrar a Draco y a Pansy en mejores términos de los que habían quedado a la hora del desayuno, de algo tenia que servir el aburrimiento al que fue sometida todo el día, siguiendo a su marido por todas partes, pero siendo lo bastante educada para no poder decir una palabra en frente de sus amigos, la recompensa al final del día fue una promesa de hacer algo "interesante" para su aniversario y un brazalete de diamantes que no tendría ocasión de lucir sino hasta el próximo evento social, que gracias a las alteraciones de seguridad recientes estaba muy lejos de realizarse.

El elfo que cargaba algunos paquetes paso detrás de ella, sin embargo Narcissa le dio ordenes de seguir adelante; por una de las ventanas veía una pareja extrañamente cariñosa (extrañamente para un par que llevaban días sin hablarse). Pensó en saludarlos pero no quería ver arder las mejillas de su hijo así que siguió su camino hacia su cuarto y esperaría pacientemente hasta la hora de la cena, que finalmente no estaba muy lejos.

**Killingmesoftly**** Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmeso**

- creo que deberíamos entrar ya- Draco trato de levantarse del centro de cemento junto a las rosas- va a empezar a bajar la temperatura… hace bastante frío en las noches.- sin embargo Pansy lo sujeto por la túnica.

- por que te quieres ir? Es por mi? Hice algo que te disgustara?

- no, no, no, es que de verdad es mejor que entremos, además- Draco miro el brillo en una de la ventanas centrales – creo que mis padres ya llegaron y tenemos que alistarnos para la cena.

Ella se resigno y se levanto y tomados de la mano cruzaron el umbral hasta las escaleras internas que los llevarían a la segunda planta.

- iré a cambiarme.

- no, así te ves bien, no necesitas usar algo mas formal, no te preocupes.

- lo que tú digas- respondió Pansy acercando su iluminado rostro y besándolo por… bueno una vez más en el día.

Draco la escolto hasta la puerta y después de otro largo y apasionado beso se dirigió a su propia habitación, y se encontró riéndose recostado en la cama, se sentía maravillado de tener las cosas bajo control de nuevo, de que Pansy volviera a pertenecerle por completo, incluso mas que antes, apostaba su apellido a que aceptaría cualquier orden que le diese sin cuestionárselo un segundo. Pero Draco no sabia que el amor de Pansy iba mucho más allá de entregársele incondicionalmente. Sin embargo tanta felicidad se vio opacada cuando recordó que los eventos afortunados del día no le dieron tiempo (o mas bien no se acordó) para borrar las evidencias de su crimen.

Draco habría querido decir que la cena se llevo a cabo con normalidad, sin embargo las miradas coquetas de Pansy no dejaban lugar a dudas para sus padres de que algo no andaba bien, justo después de servir el postre Pansy empezó a jugar con su pie contra la pierna del rubio, sorprendiéndole de tal manera que escupió todo el contenido de su boca sobre el mantel, algo a lo que los Malfoy no estaban acostumbrados por la expresión de sus caras.

- te encuentras bien?- preguntó Narcissa.

- si, es que esta muy caliente.

- la ensalada?

- ehhhh… si- Draco se limpio con la servilleta y ya no se atrevió a mirar a Pansy directamente hasta que se levantaron de la mesa. Tenia en su rostro una sonrisa cómplice, el decidió alejarse un poco para evitar cualquier incidente, pero ella no le permitió llegar muy lejos antes de acorralarlo en su propia habitación.

oO00Oo

_Querida hija:_

_Me alegra que las diferencias entre tú y el joven_

_Malfoy se hayan solucionado por fin, mi corazón_

_de__ madre me decía que así tenia que ser._

_Puedes quedarte allí cuanto quieras siempre y cuando_

_tus__ anfitriones estén de acuerdo. Me sorprende que los_

_Malfoy no piensen organizar una fiesta, es una lastima_

_Por que suelen ser las mejores, tu padre y yo iremos a_

_Francia, pero esperamos verte antes de que vuelvas a_

_Hogwarts. Te escribiré en navidad y no te preocupes por_

_Tu regalo._

_Recuerda que eres una dama, compórtate siempre como tal._

Pansy sonrió, en realidad los músculos de la cara le empezaban a doler de tanto que sonreía todo el día, sentía como si el mundo se hubiera arrodillado a sus pies, estar con Draco era el más bello sueño que había tenido.

Dejo la carta a un lado y se concentro en la lista de regalos que estaba escribiendo, todos para Draco, pero aun no decidía cual seria el apropiado…. Que le puedes regalar a alguien que lo tiene todo? Pansy llevaba preguntándose lo mismo toda la mañana, y le había costado trabajo por que llevaba cerca de doce horas sin verlo, ni siquiera en el desayuno ya que había salido temprano con su padre, probablemente a comprar el regalo de Narcissa, y quizá el suyo. Le desesperaba no tener ninguna idea… bien, es un adolescente masculino, y la luz llego a su mente como una mariposa, revoloteando hasta que tomo forma en su cabeza, era el regalo perfecto, para ambos. Absorbida en sus pensamientos escucho un golpe en la ventana y una lechuza gris se poso en el alfeizar, era de Aleksa, inmediatamente se levanto pues hacia días que no tenia noticia de su amiga.

_Pansy_

_No podemos creerlo, pasé por tu casa de sorpresa (yo Aleksa)_

_y__ resulto que tu madre me contó que estabas en casa de_

_los__ Malfoy, ahhhhhhhhhh (esa fue Zoy, insistió para que lo_

_escribiera__), y por supuesto ya sabrás que Zoy también se entero_

_(tu madre le contó a la suya, junto con lo del compromiso_

_de__ lo cual hablaremos luego) y no podemos creerlo. Ahora lo_

_que__ necesitamos (por favor, por favor) es que respondas estas_

_simples__ preguntas._

_1. Que hizo Draco para que lo perdonaras tan fácil? (Zoy_

_insiste__ en que deberías odiarlo)_

_2. Que paso con David?_

_Esperamos que contestes cuanto antes, en la tarde iremos_

_de__ compras ya que el catalogo de navidad no traía el tipo de_

_lencería__ que usa Zoy, (ya sabes lo que se pone, siempre_

_paga__ demasiado por tan poco), pero en fin, tienes hasta el_

_medio__ día o iremos a la mansión a buscar las respuestas,_

_muchos__ besos._

_Aleksa y Zoy._

Pansy estaba un poco perpleja, quería reír (siempre la hacían reír), pero encontró muy útil la carta, así que tomo un pergamino de la mesa.

oO00Oo

- ya escogiste?

- pensaba… no podría ser otra cosa?

- tienes algo en mente?

- no, bueno si… flores.

Lucius Malfoy no daba crédito a lo que oía, su hijo estaba escogiendo un regalo digno de muggles.

- flores? Tendrías que regalarle un cultivo completo, hijo tienes a tu disposición una fortuna y quieres regalarle un mísero ramo de flores?

- es que…

- mira cómprale lo que quieras pero… bueno no importa lo que le des, igual va a estar encantada.- Lucius se dirigió a la salida de la joyería y se coloco los guantes ya que el clima parecía empeorar con el correr de las horas, aunque lo usual seria lo contrario.

Finalmente después de algunas horas Draco y su padre volvieron a la mansión, el chico había ordenado flores de Arabia, "exóticas y cautivadoras" como dijo la vendedora, llegarían en la tarde y así Pansy no las vería antes de tiempo, sabia que le gustaban y nunca se había sentido tan libre de regalárselas.

- Acompáñame un momento.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, la expresión del señor Malfoy cambio y se volvió mas dura.

- creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta?

El miro a su padre sabiéndose descubierto, no tenia caso negarlo o hacerse el desentendido. Sin embargo guardo silencio.

- sus padres también lo van a notar cuando se vaya, por supuesto si es que puedes sacarla de aquí. …. Debo admitir que es una buena medida si quieres tener a una mujer a tu lado sin tener que esforzarte, pero no te parece que debiste usar algo menos… poderoso?, hay una diversidad de filtros amorosos, podrías haberle dado uno de perdón, o de reconciliación, pero lo que creaste en ella fue una obsesión y te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir.- Lucius se paro frente a el y por un momento lo miro con compasión.- tu madre no esta tan contenta, así que vas a tener problemas cuando vuelva; el antídoto es una doble dosis así que seria mejor que lo reconsideraras, ah y vigílala si decides dárselo, puede ponerse un poco agresiva.

Draco permaneció inmóvil durante un largo rato, su madre iba a castigarlo y su padre no iba a mover un dedo para evitarlo, además tenía que darle el antídoto, o probablemente lo obligarían, pero si lo hacia la perdería para siempre y eso estaba muy lejos de lo que el quería en un principio, por otro lado estaba siendo muy obvio el cambio… sin embargo probablemente podría arreglarlo hablando con ella, y de seguro dejaría de actuar tan extraña.

oO00Oo

- deja de jalarme.

- pues quédate quieta. Tu misma querías que te rizara el cabello.

- de haber sabido que me lo ibas a arrancar…

- esta bien iré al baño, quédate acá, será mejor si revisamos de nuevo los ingredientes por que me parece que el cabello esta cambiando de color.

Aleksa se miro en el espejo, la poción no solo no le rizo el cabello sino que ahora tenia algunos mechones rubios entre el abundante y enredado cabello castaño.

- lo que me faltaba… ahora me parezco a Granger.

Estaba tratando de quitarse el cepillo del cabello cuando escuchó una batir de alas que le tomo por sorpresa asustándola, era su lechuza, y traía una carta. Inmediatamente se levanto y le quito el rollo de la pata, por un momento le pareció que la lechuza la miraba divertida del "nido de pájaros" que tenia en la cabeza. Lo bueno es que también a ella le parecía divertido, siempre y cuando Zoy lograra dejar su cabello como estaba antes.

Apenas leyó unas cuantas líneas y la risa desapareció de su rostro.

- ZOY VEN ACA!!!!!!!!!!

- no puedo -respondió ella desde el baño.- tengo las manos untadas de crema.

- te digo que vengas, Pansy escribió.

La chica salió del baño limpiándose las manos con papel, que cambiaba de color cuando lo desechaba.

- algo esta mal.- dijo Aleksa con voz apagada, algo inusual en ella.

- claro que si, creo que fue por que cambie el agua mineral por agua de rosas, no creí que por eso…

- no con la poción… bueno la poción también salió mal, espero que con eso recuerdes lo que nos dijo Snape.

- "nunca sustituir los ingredientes", si lo recuerdo.

- bueno, pero no me refería a la poción, escucha esto.- Aleksa se sentó en la cama y Zoy hizo lo propio a su lado, entonces comenzó a leer.

_"Queridas Aleksa y Zoy_

_No puedo creer que ya estén enteradas, supongo que estarán muy felices por mi por que yo si lo estoy. Espero que nos veamos pronto. No me sorprende que estén juntas, Zoy siempre busca a quien arruinarle el cabello en navidad, en tercero me toco a mi, afortunadamente en cuarto le toco a Millicent." _

- de modo que es tu costumbre.- dijo Aleksa mirando fríamente a Zoy.

- no es cierto, lo que paso es que…

- si ya después me darás las explicaciones que quieras. Continúo…

_"…respondo directamente, Que hizo para que lo perdonara?, absolutamente nada, como podría estar enojada cuando es el hombre mas adorable del mundo…"_

- Draco?, Draco Malfoy? El mas adorable? Es cierto que tiene su atractivo pero…

- eso no es todo.

_"… además ni siquiera puedo recordar de donde me surgió la estúpida idea de abandonarlo, en especial cuando es tan obvio que me ama tanto como yo a el, les puedo asegurar que jamás había sido tan feliz…"_

- esta loca?

- tal vez algo peor.

_"Y acerca de David, todavía no se en que estaba pensando, tengo mucha suerte de que Draco me perdonara tan fácil. _

_En fin, ya que van a salir en la tarde podríamos encontrarnos, me gustaría que habláramos. … besos Pansy"_

- si definitivamente tenemos que verla.- dijo Aleksa tomando un pergamino y una pluma para enviar la respuesta.

_"Nos vemos a las tres de la tarde en Zack´s. "_

Después de enviar de nuevo la lechuza, Aleksa se quito el cepillo del cabello.

- jamás te había visto tan callada- dijo mirando a Zoy que seguía sentada en el mismo lugar.

- no lo creí capaz de algo así.

- ambas sabemos que si es capaz, no te mientas a ti misma. Y yo que pensaba que en verdad la quería.

- que vamos a hacer?

- por supuesto decírselo, no puede ser mas que un hechizo o una poción, o ambos, esta totalmente ciega, un filtro simple no le haría eso… excepto que lo hiciera mal.

- y que… lo amenazamos?

- esperemos a encontrarnos y entonces decidimos.

**Killingmesoftly**** Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmeso**

- Hola, es bueno verlas, no creí que llegarían tan puntuales.

- es bueno verte también.

- Aleksa- Pansy dio una vuelta alrededor de su amiga.- por que estas usando ese ridículo sombrero?

- Pregúntale a Zoy, ella pensó que una poción alisadora contrarrestaría la poción con que me arruino el cabello.

- y?

- y ahora me gustan los sombreros y punto, podemos ir al salón de belleza primero?

- bien.

Caminaron al lugar hablando muy poco hasta que Zoy intervino.

- y que tal van las cosas con Draco?

- bien.

- solo bien?

- bueno, nos reconciliamos es todo. Obviamente tenia que terminar con David.

- en lo cual estoy de acuerdo- repuso Aleksa.- pero es que parece que lo perdonaste muy fácil.

- no claro que no, es que navidad es la época del perdón sabían?

- tienes fiebre?

Aunque la interrogaron por el resto de la tarde no lograron sacarle nada, y Pansy se mostró muy ofendida cuando le sugirieron la posibilidad de que Draco la estuviera manipulando con magia por lo cual la reunión de amigas termino mas pronto de lo que se imaginaba.

- que estas haciendo?

- voy a escribirle a Draco.

- estas segura? Que le vas a decir?

- que sabemos que le hizo algo a Pansy.

- y eso de que va a servir, preferiría no tener que enfrentarlo, tal vez podamos revertir lo que sea que le hizo.

- no le tengo miedo.

_Querido Draco:_

_Gran idea, pero es demasiado obvio que Pansy no es la misma que salió del colegio hace una semana, eres un bastardo pero supongo que en el fondo sabes que no va a durar, espera a que sus padres se den cuenta. _

- tenías que colocar "bastardo"?.

- lo es.- dijo Zoy después de sacar la lechuza.

- sabes, no creo que su padre se de cuenta, apenas si la determina y pues Silvia… uhm no creo que le importe.

oO00Oo

Hacia diez minutos que Blaise debería de estar en clase de transformaciones, pero se detuvo al observar a una pareja conocida en un furioso besuqueo, sin embargo vio algo que el jamás creyó posible, Draco estaba tratando de deshacerse de Pansy.

- por favor, tenemos clase, no podemos llegar tarde.

- esta bien, pero me tienes que prometer que nos vemos al final de clases.

- es que… tengo practica y no puedo faltar.

"Malfoy, dando explicaciones", Blaise rió para si, el líder de Slytherin estaba perdiendo el respeto, no solo con el, a estas alturas, dos días después de volver al colegio de las vacaciones navideñas todos comentaban al respecto de la pareja.

La tarde paso demasiado rápido para Draco, que por primera vez no tenia intención de salir de clase de aritmancia, que era la única clase que no compartía con Pansy, no había querido admitirlo pero lo estaba volviendo loco, y no sabia si era peor tenerla así o no tenerla. Cuando por fin cerraron los libros Draco trato de demorarse lo más que pudo en el salón, y luego salió sin demora al campo de Quidditch que se encontraba cubierto por la nieve.

Al salir de los vestidores con el uniforme para entrenar, se dio cuenta que en medio de las tribunas estaba su adorado tormento, quien levanto la mano y le envió un sonoro beso, causa de lo cual muchos de los presentes se volvieron para ver en la cara del siempre pálido Sly, un color muy poco usual, rojo, que si hubiera estado en la nariz lo habría atribuido al frío, pero siendo sus mejillas las que estaba rojas, no podía ni quería dar una explicación que no fuera la verdad. Usualmente ella podía estar en sus entrenamientos, pero la prefería cuando era el quien la llevaba, a veces sin contar con su opinión, y entonces simplemente se sentaba y leía un libro o escribía (probablemente en su diario), y ocasionalmente lo miraba, sonriendo levemente cada vez que lograba atrapar la snitch. Pero eso estaba en el pasado, por que Pansy estaba allí, con una banderita de Slytherin en la que se leía DRACO sin parar de agitarla, y gritándole que lo amaba cada vez que se movía. Después de diez minutos de tortura se acerco en su escoba hasta la chica que había empezado a encantar otras banderitas para que se movieran solas.

- Pansy…

- si.- dijo ella acercándose para tratar de besarlo.

El la tomo por los hombros.

- quiero que vuelvas a la sala común.

- no es necesario…

- es una orden Pansy, vete ya.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Draco se alarmo con la idea de que hiciera un escándalo como cuando no quiso que estuvieran solos en el vagón del tren que los trajo de vuelta al colegio, o como cuando la saco de su habitación durante la noche, era una suerte que durmiera solo.

- porque quieres que me vaya?

- por que no puedo concentrarme contigo cerca- dijo el con algo de frialdad.

Pansy esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y después de un beso rápido en la mejilla se levanto y bajo obedientemente las escaleras, aunque como Draco lo noto al verla de frente, seguía llorando.

**KillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKillingmesoftlyKill Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly **

****

Su cuerpo temblaba por el frío, pero es que tratar de lucir lo mas deseable posible no se puede combinar con lo mas abrigada posible, tendría que sacrificar lo uno por lo otro, y a ella solo le importaba lo que pensara Draco al verla, razón por la cual se desabrochaba la blusa y se subía la falda mas de lo normal, tenia que admitir que era un gran sacrificio estando en invierno.

Una vocecilla que siempre le había parecido enteramente ridícula la saco de sus pensamientos.

- si, hola, solo quería asegurarme que les informaron de la reunión de prefectos de mañana.

- si, ya lo sabia, hay un anuncio en todas partes.

- bueno, es que… estas bien?

Pansy se dio la vuelta bruscamente, por que de repente todo el mundo se sentía con derecho de preguntarle lo mismo, como si estuviera enferma.

- estoy perfectamente.

- bueno- Hermione no sabia que decir, habría querido ayudar a Pansy pero por supuesto no sabia como.

- Hermione.

Las chicas dieron la vuelta para ver a un joven pelirrojo que se acercaba corriendo, inmediatamente Pansy se alejo caminando en dirección a la escalera que la llevaría a su sala común.

- que hacías con ella.- preguntó el chico una vez llego hasta donde estaba la castaña.

- yo no les había contado nada pero… recuerdas cuando Malfoy me estuvo molestando antes de…

- si, si recuerdo.

- pensaba que yo sabia hacer filtros amorosos y quería que le preparara uno.

- Malfoy?... un momento crees que era para ella?

- estoy segura.

- bueno, tienes razón, si los he visto demasiado juntos pero eso no tiene sentido, es ella la que siempre anda detrás de el.

- bueno, nunca hemos sabido por que.

**Killingmesoftly**** Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmesoftly Killingmeso**

Eran casi las ocho cuando termino el entrenamiento, Draco necesitaba una ducha ya que el entrenamiento fue arduo, su uniforme estaba mojado y la nieve al derretirse le dejo manchas de barro por todas partes. Claro, también necesitaba una ducha gracias a los comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo que le sugirieron muchas formas de aprovecharse de Pansy tomando en cuenta que estaba tan dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el… o con el; en esos momentos quería decirles que oportunidad no le faltaba (tomando en cuenta los eventos de la noche de navidad) pero el no pretendía que las cosas fueran así, quizá por que ella lograba hacerlo sentir de una forma en que ninguna otra lo hacia.

Al llegar a la sala común, no se encontró con Pansy, sino con una muy enojada Zoy que lo alcanzo antes de que pudiera llegar a las escaleras.

- cuando vas a dejarla en paz?- le pregunto la chica en voz baja, siendo aun así muy evidente su estado de animo.

- mas pronto de lo que crees y no me toques que no me gusta.

Ella le soltó el brazo y se alejo unos centímetros.- deja de jugar con ella.- repuso mirando hacia Aleksa que en ese momento se desbarataba las trenzas que tenia en el cabello.

- y si no, que me van a hacer?- dijo Draco con una risita, y el silencio de la chica le fue suficiente para alejarse caminando lentamente, sabiendo que la decisión de darle el antídoto a Pansy era suya y no de los demás.

Al llegar a su habitación las luces se encontraban apagadas pero le fue muy fácil reconocer la figura que estaba acostada de medio lado en su cama. El no quería mostrar debilidad.

- creí que te dije que me esperaras en la sala común.- Le dijo dirigiéndose hacia el armario para sacar ropa limpia.

- es que… lo siento, es que me canse de que todos me pregunten si estoy bien.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia ella.

- iré a bañarme y en un momento vuelvo, quieres?

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y la acomodo en la almohada. Se sentía mal, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, pero tenia miedo de que se enojara si lo hacia como había ocurrido en el capo de Quidditch horas antes.

El chico salió del baño unos momentos después, traía puesta el pijama y tenía el cabello mojado, se acerco a la cama y antes de sentarse a su lado tomo algo de una caja que estaba sobre la mesita que estaba junto.

Finalmente le tomo una mano y ella se sentó pues algo le decía que esta era una conversación importante.

- recuerdas el día en que me dejaste, el día que dijiste que ya no querías que estuviéramos juntos?

- si, y lo siento, no se que me paso.

- yo si, simplemente te diste cuenta de que merecías algo mejor.

- no eso, no es cierto, no hay nadie mejor que tu.

- de veras?, entonces no te molestaba que te obligara a hacer mis deberes, que te gritara para desahogarme cuando algo me salía mal, que rompiera tus cosas el día que me convirtieron en hurón, que te dejara plantada cuando se me ocurría otra cosa para pasar el tiempo, que coqueteara con otras chicas… dime, todo eso, ya lo olvidaste?

Pansy no sabía que decir, todos esos eventos aparecían en su mente, pero no encontraba la forma de molestarse, como si en verdad no le hubieran ocurrido sino que hicieran parte de una pesadilla que alguien mas le había contado.

- eso ya no importa- fue lo único que salió de su boca en una voz muy delgada que precedía el llanto.

- a mi me importa, por que con eso no solo te perdí sino que me gane tu odio.

- te amo.

- ni lo digas- Draco suspiró fuerte y abrió la mano frente a ella mostrándole un pequeño frasco. – yo no sabia como recuperarte, así que utilice una poción de amor.- Sin embargo el no pudo seguir hablando pues ella se llevo las manos a los oídos y empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

- no quiero saberlo.

Draco coloco el frasco de vuelta a la mesita y tomo las manos de Pansy mientras la miraba a los ojos, tratando de que se calmara.

- quiero de bebas el antídoto, por favor.

- por que? ya no me quieres contigo?

- no es eso, quiero que seas la de antes, eso es todo.

- pero soy la misma.

- eso no es cierto, Pansy, recuerdas la noche de navidad, llegaste semidesnuda a mi habitación y querías que… bueno ya sabes; esa no eres tu.

- pensé que te gustaría.

- ese no es el punto- dijo el rubio un poco abochornado por que sabia que si le gustaría- no tienes que hacer esas cosas, yo solo quiero a la chica alocada, que solía reír con sus amigas por los pasillos hablando mal de los demás, quiero a la Pansy a la que le gustan las lilas de Persia y las flores de Arabia, la apasionada de las pociones que detesta la adivinación, a la que le encantan los unicornios aunque trate de disimularlo, la amante del color rosa y de las galletas y el te, la única chica con la que puedo hablar de Quidditch y artes oscuras al mismo tiempo… no te quiero corriendo detrás de mi por todos lados.- Draco tomo aire, y la abrazo al verla tan débil que parecía que iba a desplomarse.- te quiero de vuelta aunque de alguna forma me cueste perderte.

Pansy se quito las lágrimas con la mano y se giro para mirarlo directamente, con lo cual estaban muy cerca, Draco sintió deseos de besarla ya que parecía tan vulnerable pero considero que ya se había aprovechado lo suficiente de ella.

- si tomara el antídoto, eso te haría feliz?

Draco dudo en responder por unos segundos pero luego con determinación sonrió y respondió afirmativamente.

Entonces la chica tomo el pequeño frasco de la mesa, y lo llevo a sus labios bebiendo rápidamente el contenido que era más bien poco en cantidad.

- yo se que te amo.- dijo entonces ella; Draco rompió el abrazo y la recostó en la cama haciendo lo mismo a su lado, quería retenerla así por unos momentos antes de que se anulara el efecto de la poción, noto que Pansy empezaba a cerrar los ojos y le susurro antes de que se durmiera.

- yo también te amo.

Pansy abrió los ojos de repente y noto un brazo que la rodeaba; como un remolino llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de todo lo que le había ocurrido en las ultimas dos semanas y de inmediato empezó a sentir dolor de cabeza, miro su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que eran casi las doce de la noche, se dio la vuelta despacio y vio a Draco que seguía dormido. Después de mirarlo por un largo rato se dio cuenta que no podía odiarlo aunque era lo que mas deseaba, odiarlo lo suficiente para despertarlo con una bofetada y gritarle muchas cosas hirientes, pero era incapaz, por que recordaba todas sus palabras antes del antídoto y entonces sentía que el corazón le latía con mas fuerza, tenia que salir de esa habitación cuanto antes. Pero justo cuado trataba de zafarse del abrazo el despertó y la llamo por su nombre, ella se debatía entre salir corriendo o girarse y enfrentar la realidad. No podía dejar de amarlo.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y los segundos que siguieron fueron los más largos de sus vidas. Draco bajo la mirada en derrota, sin embargo no la sorprendió ya que el chico frente a ella no era el mismo al que había dejado en el bosque semanas atrás.

- no te odio.

Draco sonrió.- gracias.- dijo luego y se levanto de la cama y le dio la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- creo que debes volver a tu habitación.

- antes quiero que sepas que aunque todo salió mal hasta ahora, podemos ser amigos… es decir si tu quieres.

- segura? No quieres lanzarme una maldición o algo por el estilo?

- recuerdas la noche en que salimos por que estabas aburrido y querías lanzar semillas de maleza en el huerto de Hagrid? Ese día…

- no hablemos de eso.

- querías que viera los unicornios, por eso me llevaste contigo verdad?

- olvídalo, no fue así.

- como tu digas, te veré mañana en el desayuno y que descanses.

- lo mismo.

**CASI SEIS MESES DESPUES**

****

****

Pansy despertó asustada cuando unas manos la agitaron y la sacaron del pesado sueño en que se encontraba, por las voces supo que eran todas sus amigas al tiempo, ella trato de quitárselas de encima pero lo único que hacían era empujarla de un lado para otro mientras le decían cosas que ella no entendía, entre todas las palabras un par le llamaron la atención: Malfoy y Azkaban.

- BASTA!!!

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas.

- tu, dime que pasa- dijo señalando a Aleksa, que parecía ser la mas calmada.

- Lucius Malfoy fue atrapado por aurores hace unas horas, dicen que lo encontraron en el ministerio, en el departamento de misterios, que es un mortifago y que lo van a enviar a azkaban.

Pansy sintió que le faltaba aire, Aleksa adivino cual seria su siguiente pregunta y se apresuró a responderla antes de que la chica hablara.

- ya nos habíamos dormido- dijo señalando el reloj que en ese momento marcaba las dos de la mañana- cuando oímos un ruido fuerte, como de algo que se rompe al caer al suelo, yo me levante y fuimos a ver con Millicent, afuera nos dimos cuenta que el ruido provenía del otro lado, pues se seguían escuchando cosas que se rompen y… Goyle llego corriendo, casi nos tropezamos y dijo que te despertáramos, yo le pregunte para que y me contó lo que estaba pasando y que Draco estaba muy violento, que no los quería dejar entrar y ellos no sabían que hacer.

De inmediato Pansy se levanto y salió corriendo, al pasar por la sala común prácticamente todo el mundo estaba allí, y la miraron por largo tiempo probablemente por que lo único que llevaba encima era un camisón negro, o tal vez por que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, o quizá por que esperaban que ella pudiera obtener todos los pormenores de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En la puerta de la habitación se encontraban Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise, este último se adelantó y le dijo en voz baja:

- ya se canso de gritar que lo dejemos solo.

- quieren irse?

- que?

- que se vayan por favor, tal vez así se sienta mejor y… me deje entrar, me preocupa que le pase algo.

- a nosotros también pero… esta bien, vamonos- les dijo a Crabbe y a Goyle y se alejaron despacio en dirección a la sala.

Ella se sentó en el suelo contra la puerta.

- no pretendo que me dejes entrar, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí.- dijo cruzando los brazos, empezaba a sentir frió.

Había pasado casi una hora, la escuela estaba en caos, Dumbledore no estaba y Umbridge tampoco, los chicos desfilaron hacia sus dormitorios, Pansy podía oírlos caminar, el de Draco era el ultimo hacia arriba así que no tenían que andar por allí, aun así, Crabbe y Goyle si subieron, pero se fueron casi de inmediato al verla afuera de la habitación sentada en el piso recostada contra la puerta. Cuando el ruido de las pisadas por fin ceso y los murmullos empezaron a aplacarse, escucho un golpe y una pequeña fuerza la impulso hacia delante, Draco estaba detrás de la puerta. Fue para ella un alivio poder oír su voz.

- sigues ahí?- preguntó el, su voz increíblemente apagada.

- si - respondió ella levantándose, tenía las piernas encalambradas por el frío.

Entonces la puerta se abrió despacio y Pansy pudo verlo, totalmente destruido, con el cabello desordenado, la camisa mal puesta y sucia, el se hizo a un lado en señal de que podía entrar, no había luz en la habitación, pero noto rápidamente que todo estaba hecho pedazos, la cortina de la cama estaba caída, muchas de las cosas rotas. Draco cerró inmediatamente y puso el seguro, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada el la abrazo con fuerza y cayeron de rodillas en el piso, ella lo envolvió en sus brazos durante un largo tiempo, durante el cual podía oírlo sollozar, no supo cuanto paso hasta que noto que temblaba.

- Draco, tienes la camisa mojada, y estas frío.

- todo es culpa de Potter.

- lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

- me las van a pagar.

- ahora no pienses en eso.

- y en que quieres que piense- dijo el notablemente molesto.

Pero Pansy le conocía bien así que simplemente se separo un poco de el y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa, entonces se dio cuenta que la camisa estaba empapada en sangre. Ella se alarmo y empezó a tocarlo por todos lados, trato de levantarse para prender una luz pero el la jalo de vuelta.

- espera, me corte la mano con un vidrio, es todo.

- tenemos que ir a la enfermería, no te puedes quedar así.

- no voy a ir a ninguna maldita parte.

- esta bien, solo déjame ver.

Draco extendió el brazo, Pansy noto una cortada limpia en el borde del puño, se levanto, saco dos pañuelos de uno de los cajones y le hizo un vendaje provisional hasta que lograra convencerlo de dejarse atender.

Lo ayudo a cambiarse de ropa, recogió el desorden de la cama y lo llevo hasta ella para que se acostara.

- te vas a quedar conmigo?

- siempre.- fue su respuesta.

- tus padres van a romper el compromiso. No querrán que seas una Malfoy ahora.

- sabes que yo misma puedo romperlo cuando quiera.

- pero no lo has hecho, aunque ahora solo seamos amigos.

- eso se puede arreglar.- dijo acercando sus labios, para apresar los de el, tal vez no era el momento de hacerlo, pero ella quería confortarlo.

- no quiero tu lastima.- dijo el bruscamente.

- y mi amor?

Draco la miro por un momento hasta que leyó en su rostro todo lo que ella quería hacerle entender y que la oscuridad no podía ocultar; mañana seria otro día, pero sin importar el destino que tuviera que afrontar, no estaría solo, ella estaría con el, siempre, aun en el lado mas oscuro de su corazón.

**_FIN_**

Bien, si lo termine, no lo puedo creer, hasta me duele, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus opiniones, agradezco especialmente a mis últimos reviews.

Antes que nada agradezco los once reviews de mi hermana que escribio en el mismo documento donde yo escribía el fic, siempre la primera en leer; si ya once para nueve capítulos? Bueno ella es así.

D´Tommy: vaya nick, en fin, ahí están juntos, para que veas que no soy malita.

Koketa: graicas por tus comentarios, espero tu opinión sobre el final, gracias.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: hola, me sorprende que el único fanfic en la categoría sea el mío, yo se que hay otros pero deberían registrarlos, en fin gracias por escribir.

Isabelle: antes que nada lamento no haber actualizado antes pero… cuando estas bloqueada, lo estas, además es que salí con muchas presiones de la U así que me dedique a descansar, decidí finalizarlo con mucho esfuerzo por que me voy de vacaciones y no quería prolongar mas la espera, pues, fue un poco triste pero espero que les gustara, lo que pinta negro es nuestra pareja favorita para el sexto libro, no creo que a Rowling le preocupe tanto como a nosotros el rollo entre esos dos. Bueno, besos y gracias por tus elogios. (Demasiado para mi ego)

Marisa Malfoy: casi en el ultimo renglón pero volvieron, y seguirán juntos, estoy segura. Tal vez haga una segunda parte después de julio, no se.

Talntosa: profesional, bueno espero serlo algún día, gracias por tu apoyo, es que como te diste cuenta ya no me da mas la cabeza para que el fanfic sea de muchos capítulos.

Te mando un beso y gracias.

Almu: estamos de acuerdo, son una gran pareja, ojala mas gente lo viera en vez de escribir sobre Hermione y Draco o sobre Pansy y… cualquier otro. Gracias y espero puedas enviarme tu opinión sobre el final.


End file.
